Remember Me Now?
by FallenBrokenAngel96
Summary: Remember Inuyasha? How horrible you treated this girl years ago? All the horrible things you made me suffer? And now that I'm pretty you think sorry is going to make up for it? I need you to show me how much you Remember Me Now....InuxKag and some MxS
1. Ruined With The Greatest Opportunity

"AHAHAHAHAHA," laughed an uncontrollable teenaged hanyou, of the age 13. He was on the ground doubled over from laughter and aching alb muscles, his arms tightened around his stomach. Tears of mirth had begun peeking through his tightly shut eye lashes as he continued his maniacal laugh at his once again every day routine of Kagome's-surprise-prank-of-the-day. He was a handsome boy actually, with long silver hair flowing over his crouched shoulders, and the cutest little dog ears pinned down to his head. He was one of the oh-so-perfect young boys that you see on TV commercials or in the movies. In fact, he was Inuyasha Takahashi, the cutest boy in the school and the most popular.

"IIIIIIINNNNNNNUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" shrieked a pissed off tomato red faced young geeky girl named Kagome, the age of 12. She lay in a mess between two fallen over garbage cans.

Kagome didn't know what to feel besides anger, but that wasn't all that was clearly visible on her face. She was furious indeed but also confused, scared, embarrassed, and panicked. She was in a horrible state, her magnified looking glasses lay broken on a rotten apple and brown banana peel, her plead knee length skirt was covered in a mixture of days old mash potatoes and today's Mystery Meat, and her booger green thick turtle neck sweater covered in whatever else crap was in those garbage cans. She glared furiously at the hanyou still laughing uncontrollable a few feet in front of her while she heard, the laughter of the all the other children in the cafeteria. She then turned to look at all the children's laughing faces as tears began to blurry her already blurred vision. She looked out into the crowd to find at least one friendly face willing to help her, and had spotted her friends cowering behind a group of kids trying to blend in so that they to would not be laughed at for helping the "loser" from the garbage pile, in which she lay.

When Inuyasha finally got in control of his laughing fit he saw the look on Kagome's face of pure horror and humility. He did not pity her or feel the slightest bit of remorse towards her, but had taken this weakened form of hers as an opportunity to add salt to the already burning wound.

"Aww look everybody…the little _nerd_ is going to cry. Do you want your mama little Kaggy?? Are you going to be a baby and go and cry to your mama??" Inuyasha teased in a babyish whining kind of voice. He pretended to rub his eyes at invisible tears to mimic Kagome's behavior in order to make the prank as humiliating as possible for her.

"Stop it!! Stop laughing!!" her weak voice shrieked as she tried still to sound brave to his tall figure standing over her, though her voice failed her as it began to tremble and gave away that she was going to have a breakdown any moment.

"Well well Kagome looks like another fun yeah hasn't it? Are you going to break down? Beg for my forgiveness? Are you—", Inuyasha's face was snapped to the left, eyes wide from shock not able to comprehend exactly what happened, as he started to feel the tingling sensation and pain start to swell up his bright red cheek.

The whole cafeteria was in complete silence with small gasps here and there astonished by her actions towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still in his frozen state, eyes still wide looking left. Slowly his head turned back forward while his right hand lifted up to lightly feel his cheek amazed at how hard she'd hit him, even by the fact that she had actually _slapped_ him. Looking at the girl in front of him Kagome still had her hand raised to where she ended her slap, eyes filled with tears and years of buried rage.

Kagome didn't say a word and neither did he as she tore from the cafeteria down the halls of the school she would never dare set foot into again. Tears followed her, now flowing freely as she cried, and tried to keep her vision clear enough to at least run out of the school building for the last time.

Kagome came home running through the front door crying, mini rivers flowing freely from her beautiful chocolate orbs. Ms. Higurashi startled by a banging door and her crying daughter running ran from the couch she was currently reading her novel on and ran to her daughter's crying form.

"Kagome!! What happened Kagome?! Kagome are you okay, oh honey what's wrong?" Ms. Higurashi asked worried about her daughter's current state, while taking her small trembeling form into her lap laying her head on her shoulder while hugging her tightly and stroking her hair, letting Kagome know that she was there for support.

"Oh mama," Kagome could hardly make her words sound clear from all her crying, but tried to tell her mother what happened that day at school. "I…I…he…I…," she tried once again but couldn't get through all the hiccups and tears falling like small pearls down her cheeks onto her mother's blouse.

Ms. Higurashi only rubbed her daughter's back in slow circles, saying soothing noises and repeating "it's alright, its okay Kagome, calm down ssshh ssshhh," over and over until Kagome had calmed her self down to a small hiccupping state.

Ms. Higurashi slowly pulled her daughter's weakened form from herself and looked at her crushed daughter in front of her, while keeping her hands grasped on her arms.

"Kagome, look at me and tell me what happened," Ms. Higurashi asked in a voice to which only a mother could voice.

Kagome still refusing to look at her mother, afraid that she might begin to break down again, instead found a crack in the polished tiled floor, while telling her mother about her last day at school and how much of a jerk Inuyasha was, how much she hated him, how much she never wanted to see him again.

Her mother listened intently never taking her eyes off of Kagome as she retold her story, thinking what she could do to help her daughter. Kagome told her mother everything. About how Inuyasha would treat her at school, how much didn't like going there because he was, how much she would be pushed around, and had everyone turned against her because of him.

By the time she finished her tale she was back in her mother's arms crying once again. "Mama, please don't make me go back mom…I don't want to go to the same middle school as him. I don't even want to live her anymore mom…." Kagome pleaded to her mother.

Ms. Higurashi gave a long sigh and carried Kagome up the stairs to her room as he placed her daughter in her bed, removing Kagome's shoes and socks, picking up her sheets and placing her daughter underneath. Kagome got comfortable and turned a little here and there not knowing how tired all her crying had made her. Slowly her crying red eyes closed darkness over taking her into a calm deep sleep. Ms. Higurashi walked slowly to the door of her daughter's room, stopping at the door to look back at her daughter as she clicked the light off and closed her door silently.

:::::::::::::::_6 years later_:::::::::::::::::

_**Kagome's Point of View From Now On**_

"Your total will be $40 sir," I happily smiled to my customer, who happened to be a little hunched over wrinkled old man, around the age of 70.

"Such a nice beautiful girl you are Kagome, just getting prettier and prettier every day I see you," he told me while signing off a check to pay for his groceries.

I gave a small giggle, having being told this a kagillion of times by my customers. I scanned the check, and when it went through, waved him good-bye, and made sure that he got help from one of the baggers, then continued scanning the items for the next customer.

"Hey Kagome? Are you doing anything today? I was thinking that maybe we could go and catch a movie or something," asked Sango from her cashier lane, not looking up from her work. Sango had become once of my best friend I could ask for ever since I moved to Kyoto. She was extremely athletic always kicking the boy's butts in practically any sport, and her peach colored skin was amazingly clear. Sango also wore magenta eye shadow and currently had her chestnut brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, with her bangs neatly falling across her forehead with small sideburns to frame her face.

"Uh…I don't think that I have anything to do so sure why not? Do you have anything in mind?" I answered still focused on typing in the right amount for the items while trying to talk, I'm not all that coordinated.

"Nope nothing yet but I was thinking—"

"Kagome?! You don't happen to be Higurashi Kagome do you?" asked an astonished deeper voice. I looked up to see that the customer I was unknowingly scanning for of all people had to be Takahashi Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. I instantly froze and stared at him, eyes wide open like a rabbit in the middle of the road staring at the bright head lights of the car going to hit it any moment.

I think he took my reaction as a yes, because he relaxed his composure and asked calmly, "So Kagome, you've turned out…very beautiful. How have you been?"

I automatically relaxed and stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. Is this man _serious_?! How have I been? HA!! Let's see I only moved out of the freakin' _country_ because HIS stupid brother had made my life a living hell ever since kindergarden!! And now that I've actually had a good life I see HIM here and he asks me how I've been. Just thinking of that name makes me so angry after what his brother did, but it also makes me want to just go to my bed and hide under my covers and cry like I did so long ago….

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated firmly taking me out of my thoughts, "I know my brother may have been an asshole to you all through your younger years but I would like to tell you something that I've been meaning to say…"

"If you're going to ask me to forgive him that's something I cannot and will not do, you know what he did Sesshomaru—"

"Yes I know perfectly well, I was there when I was," he stated a matter-of-factly. Which was true because he would often pick Inuyasha up everyday from school and that was mostly the time he would have his friends gang up on me and do who-knows-what to me. But Sesshomaru was there most of the time to help stop that, so I was pretty thankful to Sesshomaru for helping when he did, till this day I still don't understand why he even helped me, but I'm glad he did.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I should be thankful to you for all you've done and—,"

"Forget it, Kagome it was in the past. But I do want to say that you did a good job of slapping him that last day you saw him," he said while giving me a smirk as if saying he was proud of me for slapping him. I gave a light blush and was embarrassed after recalling such a thing, I didn't think I hit him _that_ hard, but he technically did deserve it.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi what are you doing? Your holding up the whole line for these poor people and not letting this young lady do her job, your not yelling at her are you?," a woman about Sesshomaru's age, walked up scolding Sesshomaru for being rude. She then looked towards me giving me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry if my husband has been causing any trouble for you—"

"Oh no ma'am really," I said quickly waving my arms in front of me for emphasis, "really we were just talking," I answered.

"Rin meet Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru said coolly.

Rin? Oh I remember her she was Sesshomaru's girlfriend at the time, they were always together. Back then she use to wear a lovely orange and white checkered board colored kimono with a green waist silk obi wrapped around in a bow behind her back. Her hair was also tied neatly in a small ponytail on the right side of her head while the rest of her hair was down plainly.

But now she has a more mature figure wearing a navy blue secretary suit, and high black high heeled shoes. Her hair was placed in a semi-messing bun with two chopsticks for design, while stray hairs were used to frame her face. She looked very professional, an extremely rare thing in a common grocery store.

Rin took a step back and looked at me as if I was an expensive dress being inspected before buying, really was there something wrong with me or did I just look that different to them? Looking at her astonished face as well I started to feel even more self conscious.

"Really now? Kagome Higurashi? Wow…Sesshomaru you don't think…," she asked still looking at me with her fingers lightly tapping her chin, and the other on her hip.

"Excuse me, but I'm not sure if I heard you right? Did you say that you were Sesshomaru and Rin Takahashi?" eagerly asked an old women with what I presumed to be her granddaughter hanging on for deal life to her dress.

Thankfully they both took their gazing eyes off of me and turned to the old women and her granddaughter, as Rin gave them a sincere smile.

"Why yes we are, I suppose you've heard about us I presume?" Rin asked politely.

"Oh, yes, yes I have! And I must say Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi I love your line of clothing and models beautiful I must say beautiful!! May I have your autograph Mr.Takahashi?!" exclaimed the old women as her granddaughter just stared in wander.

"Why certainly," stated Sesshomaru walking over to the old women and signing a notebook she seemed to pull out from thin air.

Wait, line of clothing and models? Who? Them? They…I….huh?

I think Rin must of saw the perplexed look on my face and turned my way with a devious smile and asked a question I never thought I would hear.

"Sesshomaru and I are of the biggest corporation in the model industry and you're exactly someone we could use to beat our head competitor. Kagome, would you like to come back to Tokyo to become a model for our company?"


	2. Kagome's Decision

**Hey Guys thank you **_**SSSSOO**_** much for reviewing I really appreciate it!!**

**Here is the second chapter of Remember Me Now – "Kagome's Decision"**

**Oh &&I kinda forgot the disclaimer last time SORRY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

_**Kagome'sPOV**_

I don't know what I was thinking, maybe I was just to paralyzed and shocked, or delusional…I really don't know. I don't know what made me actually consider their offer go home and pack away my wonderful great life here to go back to the life I'd tried so hard to forget for the last 6 years.

I mean the modeling and stuff I don't know why they would want _me_ of all people…I don't get it, I can't help getting the feeling like I'm more of a much bigger plan. Oh please don't let it have to do anything with Inuyasha. Oh no Inuyasha would I see him there? Augh of course I would why the hell did I get on this damn plane?! _Oh come on Kagome slap some sense into yourself!! You're stronger than that!! Show him exactly how much you had to suffer!! _screamed back my angry conscience.

That's right, he can't do anything to me, but still after all those torturing things he did do to me, my childhood memories still scare me. But maybe this whole thing was suppose to happen for a reason. Oh I don't know…breath Kagome, breath….

"Kagome? Are okay? I don't think I've seen someone change to so many colors, and had all those moods flashed across their face except in anime cartoon shows. Your not going to hyperventilate on me too are you?" Sango asked with a teasing worried voice, a slight smirk played on her lips, as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

That's right Sango is here with me, I must of forgotten, I'm glad she's here, I don't think I could go through with this thing without her I'm glad they agree to let her come along.

::::::::::::::_Flashback_::::::::::::::

"You want _me_ to be _your_ next model?!" I asked not for one second trusting my ears to of heard Rin ask such a thing.

Rin just smirked amused by the disbelieving look on my dumbfounded face I probably had on right now. But I didn't care I still didn't believe her.

"Trust me Kagome, this would be a great opportunity," she said in a way that made me think exactly what she meant by the "great opportunity" part, it didn't really sound like it was in my benefit.

Sesshomaru joined us once again after signing an autograph for the older woman, who was currently hugging it tightly against her chest, like as if she were to let it go it would disappear into thin air.

"Kagome, believe it or not your what we need and we'd be honored to have you. My brother I assure you will not do any harm to you as long as we're there," he said with so much authority I couldn't doubt him, but still his small key words of "as long as we're there" stood out. I couldn't help asking myself,_ and what about when you weren't?_

"Call us Kagome, we'll cover what you need if you say yes," Rin said as she slipped their business card into the counter, and left with their groceries.

Slowly recovering from the current encounter I turned my gaze to the card she'd left and picked it up examining it.

**Takahashi Co. **

"**Where Beauty &&Style Creates Imagination Itself"**

Located at the bottom was their cell phone number.

sigh what am I suppose to do now?

"Uh…ma'am could I get my items scanned I've been waiting here for 15 minutes patiently," I jumped startled almost dropping the card. I looked to where the voice came from to see a customer in line looking quite impatient.

"Oh I'm so sorry!!" I said quickly scanning their items, going back to the state of mind where I didn't have to worry, I pushed the encounter I had to the far back of my mind, temporarily forgetting the meeting.

"KAGOME YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT!!!" screamed Sango from across the parking lot running straight for me.

I jumped up startled, and had dropped my keys in a puddle in front me. _Dammit_.

Sango had reached me by this time and started squealing and jumping up and down uncontrollably, talking about who knows what in super-speed mode, while I watched her with a tired expression.

"Sango calm down I'm really tired and I got a headache and your squealing is only making it worse," I answered.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome I'm just so happy for you," she said as she automatically stopped her antics and started choking me in a bear hug, "I just can't believe that you're going to be a **model**!!" she stated excitedly.

"How'd you know? I haven't even said yes yet, and then there is that whole thing about Inuyasha and stuff…." I said as her grip lightened and her arms fell while I directed my gaze to the ground, as the sullen mode overcame us.

"Kagome the whole entire store practically heard your conversation with the biggest model company in Japan!! Plus who cares about Inuyasha you heard Sesshomaru; he isn't going to let him bother you. I'll even go with you if you want me to, I've been dying to kick his ass anyways after everything he did," Sango vowed.

I had to laugh at this, that's why Sango was my best friend, I could tell her anything I wanted and she's somehow make the worst situations turn out to be a whole lot better. That would be great if she could come too, if I do decide to take the offer I'll make sure that they take her or else I'm not going.

"I guess your right Sango it would be fun to watch you pound him into the ground but just leave me out of it okay? And try to make it look like an accident," I said playfully, my mood seemingly lightening up thanks to Sango.

"Don't I always Kagome?" she said in a challenging tone. Exactly what has she done that I don't know about? I'll just ask her later. "But besides that Kagome really you should take it. It will be way better than working in the smelly old grocery store we live in now," she said. Which was pretty much true, I don't know why people even go there.

"I'll think about it okay? I promise," I said placing a hand on my heart and raising the other like a scout's honor.

"Alright you better. Call me later to tell me what you decide," she said while already beginning to run back to her car.

I just waved her goodbye as I watched her go. When her car drove out of the parking lot, I flopped my hand back to my side as if it just gained another 30 pounds and my sullen mood once again returned along with second thoughts. Misery just loves company.

"I meet some interesting people today mama," I said bringing up the subject during dinner nonchalantly.

"Oh who were they dear?" asked mom curiosity lased in her voice, as she picked up noodles from their soup with her chopsticks and placed them in her mouth.

"Rin and Sesshomaru Takahashi," I said simply not taking my eyes from my steaming hot soup.

I heard a small gasp from my mother as her chopsticks dropped to the table, and I'm sure her gazed automatically turned to me eyes wide. My brother sitting across from me, started chocking on the big gulp he started drinking from his soup. When he'd finally gotten in control he'd blurted out, "but Kagome, when we moved here you never even wanted to hear the words Takahashi or else you'd break down crying. Now you'd met Inuyasha's brother?" he asked surprised.

I just nodded my head while continuing to eat my soup, acting as if the words didn't affect me. "They asked me to take on a modeling job for their company," I said, shocking them even more.

"Honey, they're the biggest modeling company in Japan and they want you as a model?! Are you going to take the offer and go back to Tokyo?" she asked not even trying to hide the worry and surprise in her voice.

For the first time I actually looked up at their stunned faces, and said, "I don't know, I was considering the option and Sango said that it would be a great opportunity. I could be making triple of what I'm making now, it could really help…"

"It's not always about the money Kagome," she said softly as I turned my gaze towards her quizzically, "you have to consider that 6 years ago you came crying to me how you hated it. Now you want to move back there? Just make sure that this is what _you_ want to do," she said making me once again second guess myself.

"Yeah sis, what if you see Inuyasha again?" he blurted.

"Souta!!" yelled mom scolding my brother. A few years ago I asked them to never say the name Inuyasha because I was trying to erase everything I could from my old life. But now hearing his name, it didn't hurt to so much just a slight sting.

"Its okay mom, Sesshomaru said he won't allow Inuyasha to do anything to me," I said, hoping that my words sounded more reassuring to her than I felt.

My mom gave me a worried look but just gave me the mother answer of, "Its what you want to do Kagome, I know you'll make the right choice." I needed a better answer than that for my decision, but I didn't really expect anymore help than that.

_**AuthorsPOV**_

When Kagome had finished her dinner and told her family more about her adventurous day she headed up to her room and signed on to AIM to see if Sango could tell her more about what decision she should make.

_**FrOOtLOOps101: HAS SIGNED ON**_

Sango was currently online bored out of her mind and on the verge of getting off when she saw that Kagome had signed on.

**KillThePerv96:** **Hey Kagome!!**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:** **Hey Sango, I still can't make up my decision and I'm really confuzzled. $**

**KillThePerv96:**** Confuzzled?? Kagome that's not a word**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** Well it is now! So help MMMMMEEEEEE!! Pweez **

**KillThePerv96:**** Just take it Kagome! It'll be awesome to go and visit your old home won't it? Plus you get to be a **_**model**_** Kagome! What could be better than that!!**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** Living normally here is fine with me. **

**KillThePerv96:**** Normal is boring, come on Kagome it'll be awesome just try it please? You can always come back and work for the loser grocery store your in now. They'll higher anyone you know that.**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** Lol haha I guess so. **

Sango was glad that her best friend finally decided to take the job, this was perfect!! A door opening on AIM signaled that someone had signed in on Sango AIM list but she didn't bother to look until an AIM pop up box had come up.

**IAmJustToSexy:**** SANGO MY LOVE!! I MISS YOU!!!**

**KillThePerv96:**** What the hell do you want Miroku?!**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** ::tears:: Why Sango you've hurt me!! **

**KillThePerv96:**** ::sweat drops:: Miroku is this going to be another useless conversation or are you actually going to say something important this time cuz I'm kinda busy talking to Kagome**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** Kagome? Oh dear sweet Kagome! I WANT TO SPEAK TO KAGOME TOO!!!**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** LET ME TALK!! I WANNA SAY HHHIII!! D**

**KillThePerv96:**** Ugh Miroku you can be such a pain in the butt sometimes**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** I can fix that pain in your butt with a nice massage I'll do if for FREE my dear Sango!!**

**KillThePerv96:**** YOU PERVERT KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!**

Sango clicked the screen to minimize the box and restored Kagome's AIM box noticing all the flashing from the missed messages

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** Sango?? Are you there?**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** SSSSAAANNNGGGOOOO!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** NNNNNOOOOO!!!!**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** SANGO SANGO SANGO**

**FrOOytLOOps101:**** BONGO MONGO LONGO**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** SANGO LOVES MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KillThePerv96:**** KAGOME I DO NOT LOVE THAT PERVERT!!!**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** Yay!! Sango's back! You left me all alone **

**KillThePerv96:**** Sorry I was talking to the pervert on the other IM box. He says he wants to talk to you too do you mind if I make a chat box to invite him in??**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** O.o Miroku?! I haven't talked to him in forever::jumps up and down in chair:: I WANT TO TALK TO HIM!! Do it do it do it do it!!**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** Okay okay…sheesh you all are so hyper O.o**

Sango glanced at her buddy list inviting them into a private chat room, called 'Slay the Pervert'. She typed a greeting in the text box, starting their group conversation.

**KillThePerv96:**** There Miroku are you happy now?**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** KAGOME!! I'VE MISSED YOU DEAR KAGOME!!!**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** MIROKU!!! I'VE MISSED YOU TOO!!**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** ::hugs Miroku:: nn!!**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** Aww see my darling Sango why can't you be as nice and loving as Kagome ::hugs Kagome back:: nn!!**

**KillThePerv96:**** Because you're a disgusting pervert . **

**IAmJustToSexy:**** Its okay Sango I know that you love me, you just don't want to say it because Kagome is here. I understand love you too!!**

**KillThePerv96:**** SHUT UP MIROKU!!!**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** You're so cute when you're angry. XD ::pinches cheeks::**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** Oooo Miroku!! Did you hear that?? I think through all that denial she's trying to cover up something!! he he he nn**

**KillThePerv96:**** KAGOME!! Not you too!**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** I know I'm just too irresistible. But hey not all are blessed with brains and good looks ::shrugs::**

**KillThePerv96:**** Well isn't it a shame that you weren't blessed with neither.**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** Oh Sango O Sango, all these brains, good looks, and this perfect charm, **_**do you think you can handle this?**_** ::plays background music::**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** LMAO XD**

Kagome was enjoying having them in a conversation, she loved hearing how Sango would get angry and Miroku would tease her. She knew that they loved each other but neither one seemed to truly see it even though Miroku made it bluntly obvious, Sango just refused to believe him since he was such a player. Kagome has known Miroku for only about a year when Sango had finally introduced him to her over AIM. Also strangely he living back in Tokyo with Inuyasha but she never got around to asking him if she knew him or not, she didn't really want an answer.

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** Oh Miroku! Guess what!!!!!!!!!**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** What is it Kagome?**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** I'm moving back to Tokyo!! I finally get to meet you::squeals::**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** O.O I finally get to meet the one and only famous Kagome now do I? Why Sango didn't you tell me of this good news?**

**KillThePerv96:**** ::confused:: because she hadn't made up her mind yet. I guess she did now**

**FrOOtyLOOps101:**** Yuppers!! If I have you and Miroku there I'll know everything is going to be okay. Bye Miroku and Sango I'm going to go and call them!!**

_**FrOOtyLOOps101: Has Left The Room**_

**IAmJustToSexy:**** I take it that she doesn't know does she?**

**KillThePerv96:**** No she doesn't. Does he?**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** He never does.**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** Are you sure that you still want to do this?**

**KillThePerv96:**** Yeah it could really help them. Plus the idiot's got to learn.**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** True**

**IAmJustToSexy:**** Then I guess I'll be seeing you soon my love sweet dreams D**

**KillThePerv96:**** Yeah yeah bye**

_**KillThePerv96: Has Left The Room**_

_**IAmJustToSexy: Has Left The Room**_

Kagome ran downstairs to the phone, pulled the little business card from her pocket and dialed the number as she waiting for someone to pick up.

**"Hello?"** Kagome automatically recognized the voice as Rin's.

"Hey Rin this is Kagome, I'll do it," Kagome answered confidently.

**"That's wonderful! How soon will you be ready?" **Rin asked as if she already expected Kagome to be waiting at the door.

"Uh well…how about tomorrow night?" Kagome asked.

**"Alright that's fine we'll have someone come to your house and give you your plane tickets. May I have your address?"** Rin asked. Kagome told her, her address.

"Oh and Rin? Would it be alright if you could arrange for Sango, my best friend, to go too? I really need her to go with me," Kagome asked crossing her fingers hoping she would say yes.

"**I understand and yes we'll allow her to go and send her plane ticket to your home too. We are already in Tokyo currently be we'll be waiting for you at the airport when you land. See you soon Kagome,"** Rin said as she hung up the phone. Slowly Kagome placed the phone back down on the receiver thinking once again if this was the right thing to be doing. '_Should I be doing this? Eh, who cares I already made the deal I can't turn back now,' _Kagome thought as she pushed back any doubts or worries she had on her mind.

::::::::::::::_End Of Flashback_::::::::::

_**Kagome'sPOV**_

So that's how I ended up here. I just hope that I made the right decision on doing this.

"Don't look so tense Kagome, remember Miroku and me are here with you too," she said encouragingly, with a warm smile.

I just smiled back and looked out the window at the beautiful fluffy cotton candy clouds, and the jigsaw puzzle arrangement of the ground far below us. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be _I thought as I closed my eyes and was slowly overcome with a sleep.

That's the end for chapter 2

Good, Bad?

Yes, no, maybe so?

Review please!!

_**Preview for Chapter 3 – My Memory's Heartache:**_

_"Come with us to the airport to pick up our newest model Inuyasha, I think you'll enjoy her," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder to Inuyasha who was currently laying on the couch hands behind his head, eyes closed, listening to his brother's request._

_"A new model huh? Wonderful a new girl, I'm kinda getting sick of the models you already have here," Inuyasha said cockily standing up, while stretching._

_"Is that so little brother? I think you'll find this one very interesting," Sesshomaru said while putting on his overcoat on his way out the door leaving mysteriousness to his voice._

_Inuyasha didn't seem to catch the mystery in his voice, but merely shrugged with a lazy expression following his brother out the door, unknowing what was waiting for him at the airport._


	3. My Memory's Heartache

**Authors Note**

**Okay well its raining &&nobody seems to be online or they're sleeping so yeah I just decided to write another chapter to pass time.**

**But thank you so much for the people who are reviewing the chapters!!**

**&&those people who aren't reviewing REVIEW its not going to kill you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Neither do I own Homer Simpson or any of their characters. I don't own Hollister either.**

**Chapter III:: My Memory's Heartache**

**Kagome'sPOV**

_Where am I? I can't see anything. What's that noise…someone's calling me…?_

_"Hey Kagome!! Let's go and pick flowers at the end of the playground!!" called out Yuka._

_"Yeah we can even put it in our hair so that we'll look really pretty!!" said Eri._

_"Come on Kagome let's go!!" said Ayame, pulling the younger me along by the hand._

_"Come on Kagome I'm not going to drag you all the way there!!" Ayame said while playfully trying to pull me by the hand as if I was the heaviest thing in the world and gave that young giggle of hers. _

_I remember this day, I can see it… it's when Ayame made me that beautiful daisy necklace. Why'd I stop liking daisies again? _

_"Kagome get your butt moving!! We're not going to be out here all day silly!!" said Yuka scolding me, as she stood there in front of me, her small hands on her hips._

_"Uh…okay then…I gue—"_

_"Alright let's go!!" all three of them said as they dragged me along to the end of the playground._

_When we reached the end they stopped in the center and spread out their different ways toward the flowers that surrounded us. _

_I watched myself as I began to look around and saw how beautiful the daisies looked in the sun like that, like little smiling faces. Even though there wasn't anything funny the younger me started to giggle and smiled as I watched me bend down to pick one. _

_"Look everyone!!" squealed Ayame. We all turned to see what she was talking about she had somehow tied all the daisies together to make a daisy necklace. It looked so pretty, that I asked her to make me one._

_"Here you go Kagome," she said giving me my very own daisy necklace._

_"Thank you so much Ayame!!" I said as I took it and placed it around my neck. _

_I love that necklace…what happened to it? I …I can't remember…_

_"Well look who we've got here…" said a voice I know all to well. Inuyasha himself along with his friends stood behind him, like guard dogs awaiting their master's order. _

_Oh no… I remember what made me dislike daisies now…Inuyasha… _

_I watched as the younger me looked terrified as Inuyasha slowly began walking towards me. _

_Why aren't I running?! Go!!_

_I watched as I slowly started backing away from him but only backing myself into the fence that divided our school playground from the homes behind it. That's when he reached me and held my shoulder there so that I was pinned against the fence._

_I let out a light shriek as his grip tightened, and watched the smirk on his lips as he enjoyed the pain he was causing me. He saw the daisy necklace around my neck, took it and rip it apart using his sharp claws._

_Where the hell are Yuka, Eri, and Ayame?! Why aren't they helping me??_

_Looking around at the painful memory in front of me I saw that my friends were being held by Inuyasha's friends and dragged away while three of his other friends stayed behind to come and help Inuyasha do whatever they planned to do._

_No!! Stop not this again I don't want to watch this again no!!_

_I saw as they crowded around me and Inuyasha and his friends began hitting, and kicking me. Punching me in the stomach then kicked me when I stayed down._

"_Does it hurt Kagome?" said Inuyasha enjoying himself._

"_YES!! PLEASE STOP!!" I begged, fully crying now._

_I was trying to protect myself as best as I could from their torture but to no avail. But no matter what I did, no matter how loud I screamed, no one helped me. They all knew Inuyasha was hurting me and no one dared go against him. _

_Please stop!! No no no!! STOP IT!!_

"Kagome!! Wake UP!!"

"NO STOP IT!!!" I screamed as I quickly opened my eyes not aware of my surroundings and backing up as far as I could into my seat, breathing heavily.

"Kagome!! Its okay calm down it's just me!!" yelled Sango trying to calm me down.

Slowly I controlled my breathing and realized where I was. I was on the plane, Inuyasha wasn't here, its six years later, Sango is here with me, and everyone was looking at me like I was a freak. Oh my gosh how embarrassing. I'm pretty sure I turned a bright red as I felt my face getting hot while I sunk down in my seat.

"Is she okay?" asked a confused and worried flight attendant concerned about my little "episode" I displayed.

"I'm not sure, but could I have some water please?" Sango replied and asked the flight attendant.

"Uh yes ma'am," she replied giving me one more concerned look and walked away to retrieve my cup of water.

Slowly everything began to go back to normal and Sango automatically turned back to me and hissed in a low whisper.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What made you freak out like that?!" she hissed, demanding to know an answer.

"I'm sorry Sango, that was really embarrassing…"

"Chyeah no kidding."

"But I had a nightmare about my long ago memories with Inuyasha…," I said softly trying to get the images out of my head.

Sango's expression automatically softened, taking an understanding to my reaction. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked concerned.

"No I rather not…" I said quietly.

"Alright. Its okay Kagome don't worry, you'll be fine," she said trying to confront me.

I just nodded while looking out towards the window as the memory of my dream replayed before my eyes. Sango knew to take this as a 'drop-the-subject-already' kind of look so she left me along to listen to her IPOD.

I sighed fully turning towards the window now resting my chin against my open palm, my elbow on the arms rest.

_Does it hurt Kagome?_

Stop, this has to stop. Why did I have that dream? I thought I locked away those memories long time ago…Maybe it means something.

**AuthorsPOV**

"Come with us to the airport to pick up our newest model Inuyasha, I think you'll enjoy her," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder to Inuyasha who was currently laying on the couch hands behind his head, eyes closed, listening to his brother's request.

"A new model huh? Wonderful a new girl, I'm kinda getting sick of the models you already have here," Inuyasha said cockily standing up, while stretching.

"Is that so little brother? I think you'll find this one very interesting," Sesshomaru said while putting on his overcoat on his way out the door leaving mysteriousness to his voice. Inuyasha didn't seem to catch the mystery in his voice, but merely shrugged with a lazy expression following his brother out the door, unknowing what was waiting for him at the airport.

"Hey are we there yet?" asked Inuyasha for the millionth time, in a bored tone.

"DAMMIT INUYASHA NO WE AREN'T!!!" barked back Sesshomaru having lost is temper.

"Damn you drive slow Sesshomaru, she better be pretty damn interesting and hott in order for you to drag me in the same car as you to actually meet her," Inuyasha said coolly to his brother, as he rest his head against the window, watching the road speed past them.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find this one interesting, and very 'hott'," Sesshomaru said, calming down and watching his brother in the rearview mirror, "but I'll give you a warning Inuyasha. This one isn't going to let you get into her pants as easily as the others did for you."

Inuyasha looked up to meet his brother's gaze in the rearview mirror giving him a smirk to which many girls have fallen head over heals for, "oh so she's a little virgin is she? This should be extremely easy then. You know me Sesshomaru, no one can resist me," he said like as if he were 100 positive that there was no woman on planet Earth who would deny that.

Sesshomaru only watching his brother amused that he thought so highly of himself, "I think you're starting to sound like Miroku," he commented.

"Psh, please I'm not _that_ perverted," Inuyasha said insulted as he turned away from his brother's gaze with a disgusted look.

"We should ask the models to see who is," Sesshomaru answered teasingly as he turned off the car, "we're here."

"Shut up Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said getting angry, and already stepping out of the car to the entrance of the airport.

**KagomePOV**

"Yeah,"… "Uh huh Gate 13 stupid," …. "Keep walking and you'll get there," … "Good boy" … "yeah whatever bye," Sango said slightly annoyed as she snapped close her A920 Samsung Sprint phone.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously staring at her.

"Who do you think? It was the perv," she said trying not to snap at me.

"Oh haha it explains the ringer," I smiled. She had a ringer of Homer Simpson and the other characters saying 'crap' which was like, 'aww crap, aww dammit, aaaww crap, aww crap, augh crap!!' haha it was really funny actually, perfect for what she thought of Miroku, "what happened, he couldn't find the Gate?"

"Yeah, it just shows how stupid he is," Sango said getting angrier, since she now had her arms folded across her chest.

"Well I still can't wait to meet him!! Hey how did he call you if we're in an airplane, the phones usually don't work," I asked confused, tilting my head to the side waiting for her answer.

"Oh well I guess that means were getting close if he was able to reach me, I never really thought about how it worked," she said after questioning herself.

Just then the pilot came on the over com to answer our question, "we'll be landing in five minutes ladies and gentlemen," he said voice full of authority and a slight tinge of relief.

Great we're getting off the plane….Tokyo I guess we finally meet again huh?

**Inuyasha'sPOV**

Why am I here? Why did I agree to come? I could be doing something a whole hell of a lot better than this. Lazily I looked around while sitting sloppily in the chair in the airport at Gate 13. Rin was sitting a seat down from me to my left next to Sesshomaru, and they were talking about who knows what.

I wonder who this girl is, Sesshomaru thinks she is _sssooo_ interesting. Psh like this is going to be a challenge, ah Sesshomaru you give me to little credit.

"….and yes I'll see you tomorrow Lindsey," said a voice I knew to be none other than Miroku. Great don't tell me the perv's here too; what could he possibly be here for?

"Hey there perv," I said not even turning around to see if it was truly Miroku.

"Well I see someone's excited, how could you tell it was me?" he asked as he plopped himself down on my right still awaiting my answer.

"Who else would do that to a girl he just met the five seconds you've been here?" I answered easily, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Alright, guilty as charged," he smirked placing his hands in front of him, obviously pleased with himself, "but still you have to admit she was pretty hott," Miroku said turning around looking after her once more.

I turned my head to the side to take a look at the girl, examining her, "eh, a 6," I simple answered turning back to face the huge window to try and view the plane.

"A 6?! Inuyasha, such a low number!! I want to see the kind of girls you've been dating," Miroku said astonished, as he turned back around.

"Go ahead have them, their number's are in here," I said handing over my LG LX550 Fusic Sprint phone to him.

"Models, beautiful, beautiful models…," Miroku said in a sing song voice as he scanned down my contact list eagerly copying numbers onto his own phone.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said standing in front of me. How the hell'd he get there so fast? "She's here."

I looked towards the hallway to where the passengers were exiting out to see who she was.

**Kagome'sPOV**

"Well this sure does bring back a lot of memories," I said to no one in particular, as I walked down the tunnel way to the airport, luggage in my hands.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked once more just to be sure as she to, carried her luggage down the hall.

"Yeah I'm fine," I chirped happily, and for now I really was. It kind of feels good to be back home. I guess somewhere in me I did miss it.

Slowly we ascended towards the airport finally coming through to see a smiling Rin and a smirking Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru's gaze wasn't towards me, he seemed to be looking at someone else. I followed his gaze and saw the person I never wanted to see again. Inuyasha.

I automatically froze and he started back at him unfazed by me looking at him, as panic probably covering my face. I wasn't scared, oh no I was terrified.

Then that dream came back to me along with that one image, Inuyasha's words echoing towards me, '_does it hurt Kagome?'_

Thankfully something knocked me out of my trance when I heard a loud scream come from Sango. Worried I automatically turned around to see a young handsome man about a year older than me, having his face turned to the side with a big red hand print, printed on his check. Ouch, that has got to of hurt.

"Sango!! Why'd you do that to him?!" I said worriedly as I dropped my luggage and ran over to him getting between the two and began asking if he was okay.

"Wow Sango, just as I'd remembered it," he said turning back. He was extremely handsome. His eyes were a beautiful deep violet infused with deep brown. He wore an oversized Gecko purple t-shirt, and slightly sagging denim dark blue, blue jeans, with Nike white shoes. His hair was short and pulled back in a small pony-tail at the nap of his head as he stared at me, and his grin turned into a smile, when unexpectedly he hugged me.

"So your Kagome are you?! I'm so glad that you worried for me. Aren't you just beautiful but not as lovely as my dear Sango, no offense," he said as he let go of me. Who the hell was he? _'But not as lovely as my dear Sango'?_ It's MIROKU!!

"MIROKU!!! OH MY GOSH I'M SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU!!!" I squealed as I jumped at him giving him the biggest hug I could manage since he was about half a head taller than me.

"Haha why yes, hello Kagome," he laughed hugging me yet again. But for some reason something made me look back at Inuyasha and I thought I saw him flinch at my name being said by Miroku.

"Miroku don't do anything to her," Sango said in a deadly voice that even scared me.

"Why Sango you know I would do no such thing, my hands are only for you," he said as he let me go and started to go towards Sango once again.

"Stay back don't make me slap you again," Sango warned still in that venomous tone.

"My lovely Sango you truly put meaning to the phrase _love hurts_," he said as a matter-of-fact, yet still trying to catch Sango who was walking away from him trying to hide behind me.

"By the way Sango why'd you slap Miroku he didn't even do anything did he?" I asked still confused as to why she would slap him, he seems nice.

"Kagome trust me, he isn't as innocent as he looks, he's a huge pervert, and if he had kept his hands to himself, I wouldn't of had to slap him," she said glaring daggers at him while she hid behind me, as I was the only barrier blocking her from him.

"Oh come now Sango you know that my hands have a mind of their own, really!! They do I can't seem to control them when they are around you," he said trying to get around me.

"More like when they are around any hott girl, and if they are really that much of a problem Miroku I can solve that pretty easily by cutting them off," she threatened, while dodging all of his attempts.

A voice attempting to clear their throat loud enough to get our attention, which made us turn around to look at Sesshomaru standing there his hand in a fist up against his mouth while his other hand was around his chest.

We all stopped and noticed some of the looks we were getting from people standing around us or the innocent bystanders walking on their way out.

Didn't I already get these looks before? Twice already!! Gosh I'm such a freak.

"Well if you guys are done saying 'hello' I think we should get Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Yukana settled here in Tokyo, their hotel rooms are waiting," Sesshomaru said while him and Rin started getting the luggage.

"Oh no really I'll get it, I don't want you ya'll to go through any—"

"Kagome really its not a probably, Inuyasha make yourself useful and help out," Rin called over to Inuyasha while picking up my luggage.

Inuyasha walked over as I refused to make eye contact. Miroku also helped out but carrying Sango's luggage, of course.

"Now then, shall we?" Rin said as she gave us a genuine smile walking behind Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to exit the airport.

I stayed between Sango and Miroku to which my best friend was thankful, but the truth was I was trying to feel somewhat protected and get as far away as possible from Inuyasha. I didn't know that he'd be here, what is he doing here? He hasn't done anything but still…ugh…why is it that, just when I was feeling good about being in Tokyo its ruined by seeing him.

**Inuyasha'sPOVearlier**

I got up from my seat and stood near Sesshomaru waiting to see this new model of his. People came out going to their awaiting families around them, tears and squeals loud enough to make my ears hurt, that is until I saw the two girls coming toward us. One was about an 8 or 9 but the other raven black haired girl was definitely a 10, and I'd _for sure _make her mine. I have to admit she was _extremely_ hott I haven't seen a 10 recently and was amazing that Sesshomaru was actually right this one time. I couldn't help staring at her natural beauty and that beautiful Colgate bright warm smile protruding from her lips.

But something odd happened; my brother as I noticed seemed to be giving me a sarcastic I-told-you-so kind of look towards me. But this girl had followed his gaze toward me and I thought that I'd get the usual reaction of shock by my looks but this girl was definitely different as Sesshomaru said, she had a look of pure terror when she saw me. What kind of look was that?

I watched her face as she stared wide-eyed momentarily stiff and afraid. I kept thinking that I should say something but thought the better of it. The hottest girl I've seen, on her first look is terrified, that's never happened before.

A loud scream busted through whatever thoughts were to come next, as I snapped my head toward the sound of the girl that came from the plane along with the girl that was currently afraid of me.

Watching Miroku's head snapped to the side with a red faced girl and a hug red slap mark across his face I have to say amazed me. I wonder what he did to her.

"Sango!! Why'd you do that to him?!" the beautiful girl obviously worried for Miroku went towards him to make sure he was okay, after the girl named Sango slapped him hard across the face.

Her angelic voice filled my ears and slightly flicked something in my mind. But I don't know what it was. I wonder if I'd met her somewhere before.

"So your Kagome are you…" I heard Miroku begin to say. Kagome. No fucking way. That is NOT Kagome. Wide-eyed I looked towards my brother while the others continued their greetings. Sesshomaru had his arms crossed enjoying the scene playing out before him and side-ways glanced at me, as he already knew that I finally realize who this girl was. Smirking he whispered so low to which no human ears could pick up.

"Yes it is her, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi is our new model," he said slyly.

I automatically froze and looked slowly back toward her, who was now being used as a barrier between Miroku and Sango. I couldn't believe it. _**Her**_?! She's fucking HOTT now, there is no way she was that girl six years ago. She no longer had thick glasses, but beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her hair no longer messy or oily, it was thick and full of volume with a slight wave to it, and her face looked as smooth and soft as a baby's skin, no longer full of acne. She wore black eyeliner and a little blush on her cheeks; her body had developed and had the beautiful goddess like figure for sure to make any guy drool from just the site – there was no trace to be able to tell that he was once a fat girl long time ago. That beautiful smile and those perfect teeth aren't covered up with braces anymore. Even her attire had totally changed, the last time I saw her she had on a booger green sweater and a scottish and ugly pleaded knee-length skirt with knee socks and plain black shoes, but now she wore a Hollister white skirt, a brown simple braided leather belt hung loosely around her small hips, and a white spaghetti undershirt with a Hollister jean jacket over left open, she also had white flip flops on her small delicate feet. She looked as if she just came from a beach trip.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru clearing his throat to get the arguing groups attention.

"Well if you guys are done saying 'hello' I think we should get Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Yukana settled here in Tokyo, their hotel rooms are waiting," Sesshomaru said while him and Rin began getting the luggage.

"….Inuyasha make yourself useful and help out," Rin called towards me. As I walked over to get Kagome's luggage I tried to get her to look at me but of course she refused to. But hey I couldn't blame her after all those things that I did...Now I understand why she was so afraid.

I grabbed the bags and followed my brother out to the parking lot to set them into the car.

Damn you Sesshomaru, this is actually going to be fucking hard. What do you tell the girl you've bullied all through grade school and haven't seen for six years? Even worse how to do you get her to go on a date with you?

"Sesshomaru you're an asshole," I said low enough to where only he could hear.

"Have fun little brother," he simple replied, obviously amused.

**Finally finished with Chapter 3!!**

**You guys know what to do read &&review please!! **

**Tell me what you think I really want to hear it.**

_**Next Chapter IV:: Now What?**_

_Will Inuyasha apologize to Kagome? Will she accept? Is Kagome ever going to truly forgive him? What about Sango and Miroku? What stupid thing is Miroku going to do next? How is Inuyasha going to try and make up the past to Kagome? Can he make it up? What will Kagome think? What does she plan to do? How will her modeling career go? Who's this new girl hired for the other company? And did someone mention cookies?_

**Find the answer to these questions next time on **

_**Remember Me Now?**_

**Bye for now!!**


	4. Chapter IV:: Now What?

**Authors Note**

**Yay!! More reviews!! Love you guys ;)**

**Gggrrr these lines…where the hell do they go?! They keep disappearing . **

**Hopefully they'll show up this time**

**Okay this chapter was extremely hard to write because I had no idea which way I should go with this. **

**So I kinda took a little bit of both, so let's see where this goes shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Apology" by Makeshift Romeo**

**

* * *

**

Scene changes from "Apology" by Makeshift Romeo

* * *

_**Chapter IV - Now What?**_

_**Kagome'sPOV**_

"OH MY GOSH IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!" I practically squealed in excitement as soon as I stepped into our hotel room.

We entered the hotel room and I could see that Sesshomaru and Rin gave Sango and me nothing but the best. It was big, no no HUGE, with its own living room, DVD player, flat screen TV and a leather couch. The bedroom had twin beds each for Sango and me, and the closed door in the far right of the room was probably the closet, the other closed door next to it was most likely a bathroom. There was also a mini kitchen that was divided with a little divider, and looking more closely all the counters were marble, and we had nice fluffy white carpet.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru and Rin!! This is way to much I can't thank you enough," I said facing them as they placed our suitcases near the door walking in behind us, with the others following.

"Haha think nothing of it Kagome, we're just glad you enjoy it," Rin smiled.

"Damn, you guys must have like 500 channels on this thing," interrupted Miroku, as he had already made himself at home, sitting on the couch with his feet up on the glass coffee table a few feet in front of the couch, while clicking through all of our channels.

"Hey get your feet off of that!! That's gross Miroku!!" Sango said automatically already snapping at him.

(sigh) It's like Miroku asks to get hit.

I began to wander around our hotel as I explored our rooms better. The bedroom was beautiful as it had the twin beds with each headset up against the left wall with two lamps installed into the wall between them, with a small drawer underneath. On the right side of the room there was also a smaller normal sized TV on top of a long desk/drawer thingy with two large wardrobes on both sides of it. The far closed door on the left of the room was indeed the closet – a walk in one. The door next to it was the bathroom just as I'd predicted also.

After walking back out towards the living room I saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he just stared at our carpet like as if it were the most interesting thing in the world – probably lost in thought I presumed. He sure didn't change that much, he still had those beautiful golden orbs, smooth skin, silver long hair and those bangs of his covering his forehead. I watched as his little dog ears would automatically twitch around to the noise that was being made around the room as everyone explored the hotel room. Even though I was still scared of him his dog ears were still cute. He wore baggy faded blue jeans that sagged a little along with an oversized Ecko Unltd. red shirt and red Phat Farm shoes with wide white shoelaces. Over all simple but had made him look even hotter. Even while lost in thought he looked more like a Greek god more than anything else. Wow Kagome, he's the guy who tortured you all through grade school and all you can think about is how hott he is.

"Well I think we should leave the girls to their room and let them get settled in, they must be pretty tired. Kagome we'll have someone come pick you up at 7 tomorrow to take you to the studio. Don't worry about getting dressed or anything, come in your PJ's if you want, we're going to redo everything any way," Sesshomaru informed me.

"See you tomorrow Kagome," Rin waved on her way out the door, "Miroku come on out, you can catch up with them later. You too Inuyasha," Rin called to them, much like as if they were little children having to leave Toy's R Us.

Inuyasha walked out silently not even saying goodbye or a wave, but Miroku wasn't that easy.

"Bye little Kaggy!! I'll be sure to visit you tomorrow," he said as he came over, and gave me a hug.

"Bye Miroku!! See you later," I said smiling as I gave him a hug back then waving at him enthusiastically. He then walked over to Sango, telling her his way of goodbye.

"And goodbye my dear Sango," he said as he stood in front of Sango taking her hands in his, looking into her eyes, "I shall see you tomorrow for '_parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow'_," he said romantically quoting Shakespeare, making Sango blush with what I took as embarrassment. Miroku then slowly let his hands slip from around hers and walked out the doors as Rin smiled widely mouthing 'bye' as she shut the door.

"Awww you guys would make the cutest couple!!" I said happily towards Sango as I watched her still embarrassed stunned face.

"Shut up Kagome," she said warningly as she glared at me.

I just giggled and let the subject drop. I took my suitcase over to the bedroom placing it on the farthest twin bed in the room and began to unpack.

_**

* * *

**_

To my ray of sunshine  
You're the only thing that gets me by  
&&when i think of you  
I know in my heart that i never tried from the start

* * *

_**Inuyasha'sPOV**_

"_Haha here you go Inuyasha!! Isn't it beautiful? I bet if it had a face it would smile," said a cheerful smiling giggling Kagome. Her small hands held out a small daisy flower right in front of my face._

"_Keh, its just a stupid little flower, flowers are stupid anyways," I answered, looking away from her smiling face towards the green grass I was sitting on. _

_"Aww 'Yash, don't call them stupid," she said as she began to scowl, at my small comment. _

_Kagome placed her 'smiling' daisy behind her ear so that it brightly lighted her whole composure on her face. Then she simply plopped down next to me, lying down with her hands behind her head looking up at the clouds._

_"Hey Inuyasha, are you okay? Your arm's bruised," she asked looking at my arm more closely trying to see what happened._

_Alarmed I quickly stood up and pulled down my sleeves. _

_"Nothing, nothing at all, I'm alright, uh…I got to go now, bye Kagome," I called over my shoulder already running off towards the playground._

I hastily opened my eyes breathing heavily of my memories long ago.

"Kagome…" I whispered sitting up in my bed, head in hands reviewing over the images of the dream.

"Why'd I do those cruel things to you, why'd I always have to take my anger out on you? You were the only who ever asked if I was okay…" I solemnly said into my dark lonely room. I heard the soft _pitter patter_ outside, as the rain hit against the large wall sized window. Slowly turning my head to the right, looking out all I could see was the smudge images of the overviewed trees as the dark night was occasionally lit up by the lightning, as its partner, thunder, aroused the loud cracking drums.

Giving a heavy sigh I threw the blankets off of me, slid out of my warm bed and, walked over to the kitchen downstairs to get myself a glass of water.

Grabbing a glass from the cabinet and getting water from the purifier on the fosset I didn't notice the two pairs of golden eyes watching me intently from behind.

"What happened couldn't sleep?" asked a deep voice.

"Holy shit Sesshomaru!!" I said freaking out and barely catching the glass in mid air from breaking on the marble sink. Water flew all around and thankfully mostly landed in the sink. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP!?" I yelled towards my brother as he just looking at me bored and calm as ever.

"Will you shut up, your going to wake Rin, I was hungry so I came down and made myself a ham sandwich," Sesshomaru answered with a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Its 4 in the morning and you came to make a fucking sandwich?!" I half yelled/whispered towards him still enraged that he caught me so off guard.

"Yup," was his simple reply. I glared at him and turned back to re-fill my empty glass. "You still didn't answer my question," he stated still trying to push the subject of why I was up at this hour.

"Yes I couldn't sleep," I answered him, as I watched his sandwich getting smaller and smaller.

"It's Kagome isn't it," he said slyly, probably thinking of how he's going to backfire my answer on me.

"NO I just couldn't sleep _Sesshomaru_," I said stressing out his name as a threat hinting to drop the subject.

"Okay whatever you say," he said getting up from his chair while licking his fingers, walking out of the kitchen and going back to his room.

With Sesshomaru gone I was left alone with my thoughts to haunt me.

What do I tell her? How do I make it up to her?

My questions were only answered by the loud clap of thunder outside.

* * *

**_These feeling I have for you  
_****_Will never fade away  
_****_I just can't be without you  
_****_So this is the day you'll hear me say  
_****_That I was wrong_**

* * *

_**Kagome'sPOV**_

I love the rain, it always had a way of calming me down, but tonight it seemed to be in delay for I had a thousand thoughts running through my mind.

Why was Inuyasha at the airport? Is he planning to do something to me tomorrow? How will my modeling career go? Why'd they choose me? More and more questions seemed to be popping up as the seconds ticked away.

Turning towards the digital clock on the small cabinet underneath the lamps, its neon lime green letter read 3:45. Giving a deep sigh I tried to possession myself on my cozy bed trying to force myself to fall asleep even though I knew it was futile. Closing my eyes, an image I didn't want to see appeared, Inuyasha's face as he was in deep thought leaning against the wall. Quickly I opened my eyes to remove the image.

What was with him today anyways? Thinking over today's events I pictured all of Inuyasha's reactions towards my arrival…gah what am I thinking?! I need sleep. Come on Kagome sleep already!!

So pushing that thought out of my head I once again tried to fall asleep. _I wonder if he's okay_ – that one single thought popped up, making me reopen my eyes once again. Giving another heavy sigh I couldn't help but worry. Why was I worrying? This guy practically ruined my childhood…but still…why must I be so kindhearted? I really got to stop this. MUST….SLEEP!!! And with that I forced my eyes closed and thought of any good memories I could conjure up, while listening to the rain's soothing lullaby.

**

* * *

**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Shut up…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

What the hell is making that annoying stupid noise??

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

THAT'S IT!!

Turning over I attacked the stupid alarm clock practically slamming down the snooze button almost breaking the clock in the process. When my enemy the clock had been defeated, I laid back down eyes automatically closing.

There finally it stopped…now I can…go back….to….

"Now Lady Kagome, your going to probably end up breaking it," said a man's voice I didn't recognize.

I shot open my eyes to come face to face with some strange tall thin man.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and slapped at him as a reflex. Apparently I made contact as I heard the man yell out as he staggered backward.

"Kagome!! What's wrong, wha – who the hell is he?!" Sango asked frantic as she saw the tall thin man dressed in a suit catch his body against a wall.

"I say Lady Kagome, you sure do hit harder than mother," the strange man said regaining his composure while rubbing his welled up red cheek.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" both Sango and me practically screamed at the top of our lungs. Grabbing the nearest thing near me, the clock, and Sango grabbing the nearest thing to her, the phone, which we were prepared to throw as our temporary "weapons" if he couldn't give us an answer.

"Please Ladies!!" yelled the man in panic as he waved his arms frantically in front of him as a defense and show he meant no harm, "I'm the one who is to come pick up Lady Kagome and take her to the modeling studio," he said as quickly as he could.

Slowly lowering down our "weapons" we still eyed him queerly. Even though he looked like he was someone to come pick me up, since he had on a tux and white gloves with a really bad comb over and a mustache like in the old movies where you curl up the ends, I still didn't believe the guy.

"Then how the hell you'd get in here?! Aren't you suppose to wait outside or call or something?!" yelled Sango about ready to throw the phone at him.

"I…I…no no Sesshomaru ordered me to come in and wake Lady Kagome thinking that she wouldn't be ready. Which she wasn't, so he told me that by all means to take her to the car if she tries to struggle. He gave me a key and everything, please Miss I mean no harm to Kagome I've only come to take her to the studio.

Sango relaxed at this and placed the phone back on the drawer. The butler/chauffeur I guess relaxed extremely too, thankful that Sango wasn't going to throw a phone at him.

"Now Lady Kagome are you ready to go now?" he asked, as I still had the clock resting in my hand, probably looking like a mess.

"Uh…yeah hold on I'll be done in a minute just let me get – AUGH!!" he didn't wait for me to even get dressed!! He just simply picked me up as if I weighed nothing throwing me over his shoulder like I was some garbage bag being taken to the dump. I was still in my pajamas here and all messy and gross!! How dare him!!

"Put me DOWN!! I need to get dressed and ready!! What are you doing!! PUT ME DOWN!! Sango HELP!!" I yelled struggling as much as I could as he began walking out of the door, out of our hotel room.

Sango seemed to just be watching amused as I was being dragged away by one of Sesshomaru's henchmen!!

"Bye Kagome have fun!!" she said waving as if she was saying goodbye to a daughter going off to her first day of school. Augh Sango!!

"PUT ME DOWN!! I NEED TO GET READY!!" I said still screamed, kicking, hitting, and struggling about as much as I could to try and get out of his hold, all attempts futile as his hold was as hard as stone.

"Please Lady Kagome stop struggling and calm down your going to wake everyone up in the hotel. It does not matter if you are in pajamas many models come in with their pajamas, don't worry about it they'll fix you up. Now stop struggling ma'am this will be a lot easier," he said sounding a little annoyed by my actions to get away.

_Excuse me?!_ He's telling _me_ to "_calm down_" when he's the one who practically barged into my hotel room, rudely awoke me, then kidnapped me from my own hotel room at 7 in the morning while dragging me off over his shoulder to his car?! Now how wrong does THAT sound?! I think I have every right to make this as difficult as possible for him!!!

"No I WILL NOT calm down _sir_!!" I yelled.

A few of the people in the hotel came out of their rooms to see what all the noise was, only to see a screaming teenage girl being take away by a tall man in a tuxedo.

And did any of them do something to help?! NO!! What if I was seriously being kidnapped?! What kind of people are they?!

The man just ignored my comment still walking, going down the elevator and out to the parking lot without one single person asking what he was doing with a girl over his shoulder and where he was taking her to. Damn good for nothing people!!

I heard a car door opening, then being placed in the car, no practically thrown into the backseat as he shut the door behind me, and walked around to the front of the car and began to drive me away.

**

* * *

**

"I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!!!!" I screamed still refusing to remain 'calm' as this weird guy threw me over his shoulder once again and began to walk me into the studio.

"Sir Sesshomaru I must say this one was rather…difficult," he informed Sesshomaru as he placed me back on my feet in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had the weirdest smile on his face as he looked at me with amusement.

"Sesshomaru!! How dare you send one of your henchmen to come kidnap me and practically throw me around like a doll!!," I screamed at him enraged, my arms glued to my sides as my hands were balled into fist, anger clearly visible on my face.

And yet he still dares to smile.

"Calm down Kagome, I can see that you weren't ready since he had to drag you here," he said still amused.

"Lady Kagome here was not even close to ready as you can see," he said waving his hand over my attire, "her friend and her were going to throw a telephone and a clock at me for my intrusion," the butler guy said simply, hands behind his back.

Blushing red I seemed to remember exactly what I was wearing. Here I was with a white tank top with a small cute little ducky in the middle, and my aqua pajama pants covered with little ducks on it. Aww crap, how embarrassing.

Sesshomaru I think finally cracked and couldn't take it anymore as he gave out a loud cheerful laugh. How creepy. "Kagome my dear, you truly know how to make my day," he said after he controlled his laughing fit, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "Are you ready Kagome? You've got a long hard day ahead of you," he said his voice suddenly having a dark tone to it.

"Umm…yeah I guess so?" I said slightly afraid of the tone in his voice.

"Alright then have a good day, Ms. Higurashi," and with that and a snap of his fingers a bunch of people, make-up artists, hair designers, hair styles and anyone else took me away to "fix" me.

**

* * *

**

_**AuthorsPOV**_

Kagome was forced to wear more articles of clothing than she's even worn in her entire life combined. From casual wear to the most elegant designed dresses there were.

Make-up, lipstick, lip-gloss, eye shadow, blush, eyeliner, teeth whitener, contacts, eye brows tweezed, cover-up, mascara, everything and anything.

Clothes consisted of shorts, jeans, skirts, long skirts, t-shirts, tank tops, dresses, bathing suits, pretty much anything ever created.

Accessories were put on and taken off quicker than a light could be turned on or off.

Kagome could hardly blink, move, or breathe. She felt like a Barbie being thrown around but into different articles of clothing constantly. Make-up that could probably kill a clown from such over use and hair that was more elegant that Japanese Geisha.

Kagome was dragged in at 7 and dragging her out at 8….exhausted wasn't even close to how Kagome felt. Her face had never felt so heavy and her body had never felt so tired. Her feet and back ached, along with her cheeks. Every step she took felt like she was going to collapse onto the ground and fall asleep right there and then.

_**Kagome'sPOV**_

"So Kagome how was your first day," a cheerful Shesshomaru asked, a bright smile plastered on his face.

Was he serious?

"Ugggghhhh," I groaned. I don't think I could of gotten anything else out at the moment.

"Wonderful!! I knew you'd just love it!!" chirped Sesshomaru clasping his hands together in front of his chest as if it were the most exciting news he's heard all afternoon.

I don't know what face I gave him but I'm pretty sure it went with the saying _"if looks could kill."_

Sesshomaru didn't seem to take the hint as his grin only grew wider.

Damn how I would love to wipe that stupid grin off of his face, but my arms are too tired to move and my face hurts too much to scowl any harder than I'm already doing.

"Your driver is waiting out in the front Kagome, so don't worry you just have to walk out these doors down that elevator then exit through the main doors," he said pointing at the doors I first had to reach, "good-bye Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow, oh and be here on time or else I'll send someone for you like last time," he said hanging with a some-what threat, as he walked away whistling an unknown tune.

Looking towards the destination in front of me I slowly began to make my way out to the driver supposedly waiting for me.

FINALLY!! I made it. I'm hungry, tired, and pissed off. Of all freakin' days the elevator is supposable 'broken'?! HA so this is the life of a model. Oh how wonderful. I had to go down 10 flights of stairs to finally get down to the bottom, now THAT hurt like hell.

"I'm going to kill Sesshomaru," I mumbled under my breath as I walked out of the building looking for my 'ride'.

"Too late I called it."

_**

* * *

**_

Now I'm trying to change  
&&I'm finally starting to see  
It's my fault that your gone  
&& this is my apology

* * *

My eyes widened and I stood where I was not daring to move. What is he doing here? Where's Sesshomaru?! Gah!! I take it back I don't want to kill Sesshomaru!!

"Its okay Higurashi, I promise I won't hurt you," he said as he pushed himself off of the wall from where he was leaning and started to walk towards me.

Oh no, oh no, oh no where do I go? What do I do? WHERE THE HELL IS MY DRIVER!?

He kept getting closer and closer and like the stupid little cowering puppy I was I just stood there wide-eyed and petrified. _'Run!! RUN!!'_ I keep screaming at my legs, but no matter how loud I screamed in my head I was clued to the concrete.

He kept getting closer and closer, those golden orbs looking at me keeping me in my place. Then for some reason my legs started to slowly descend backwards. I started backing up slowly but was still locked in his gaze. _'Stop looking at him and run Kagome!!'_ I screamed at myself. But still I couldn't get away. I felt my shoe hit something hard behind me and finally my whole body hit it, the wall. '_CCCRRRAAAPPP!!'_

In a swift movement he had me pinned to the wall. His hand were on the wall on both sides of my shoulders his face only a foot from mine as he still had his gaze locked on mine.

_'Scream Kagome!!! Do something!!'_ I desperately tried to tell myself but I was traumatized I was so scared. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for whatever as coming. Please someone help m –

"I'm sorry."

_**

* * *

**_

I remember the first time that I looked into your eyes  
I couldn't believe you were mine  
now I'm empty inside  
how could I leave u behind  
these feelings I have for you will never fade away  
I just cant be without you  
now I realize that I wasn't right

* * *

W-what? Did he just…?

I shot my eyes open, amazed and stunned by what he just said. Disbelievingly I stared at him shocked. He hung his head slightly his silver bangs covering his eyes as I continued to listen.

"I don't know what to say to you Kagome, I really don't. I'm not even sure of the reason I'm saying sorry for. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you but I know that no matter what I do could it make up for all that. You have every right to hate me, to tell me you never want to see me again after what I did to you. But please Kagome, give me a second chance to make it up to you," he said sullenly.

_He was sorry?_ I kept trying to get it through my brain that _Inuyasha Takahashi_ was _sorry_. No way. I knew I should say something to him, but what do I say? I don't even believe that he actually said sorry. I wonder how hard that this was for him. _'Think of something Kagome!! He just said he was sorry,'_ I told myself.

Now it was my turn to look down at the ground.

"Your right Inuyasha, sorry won't make up for everything;" I began quietly, I could feel his gaze on me now, as he lifted his head up, "but I don't hate you Inuyasha."

That must have shocked him because I could feel his body go tense as if he couldn't believe that I didn't hate him. Even I don't understand as to why I don't hate him.

He looks like he really is sorry.

"You really hurt me Inuyasha, you have no idea how bad…but you really look sorry, so I want you to prove it to me," I answer almost with a sigh. I don't know what made me give him a second chance but…oh I don't know. I looked up from the ground at his stunned face. Then out of no where his face broke out into the biggest smile it could manage as he picked me up by my hips and twirled me around as if I was a five year old little girl.

_**

* * *

**_

I was wrong all along  
Now im trying to say im sorry  
Can u forgive me  
Its my fault that your gone  
&&this is my apology

To my ray of sunshine  
This is my apology

* * *

I was so surprised of his actions I let out a light scream while he twirled me. Gosh he must be happy, because after that he crushed me in a bear hug.

"Thank you Kagome!! I promise, I'll do anything I can to make this up to you," he said happy and relieved.

I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I would have never seen this day coming even in my wildest dreams.

"Umm…Inuyasha, your going to kill me if you hug me any tighter," I squeaked as he automatically let go, "and I kinda wanna go home but my driver isn't here apparently."

"Oh by the way, I'm your driver," he said giving me a smirk.

Wow lots of surprised today

Getting into the car my mind finally noticed how tired I was exactly. My eye lids began to get heavy as I rested my head on the window and slowly fell into a bliss while thinking of all that's happened today.

* * *

**Finally that's over with. Dammit I hate this chapter but I'm sick of**

**Writing this thing over and over again . **

**I HATE YOU CHAPTER!!**

**I promise to try &&make the next one WWWAAYY better**

**So yeah I'll just make it better on the next chapter**

**Ya'll know what to do REVIEW!!!**

_**Preview for: **_

_**Chapter V:: There are some people I'll take a bullet for &&others I want to put a bullet in**_

_Kagome finally decided to give Inuyasha a second chance, how will he slowly make it up to her? Will Miroku give some romantic advice? What the heck? They're stuck? How? Where? What the heck are they doing? Who's this new model I keep talking about? Who's the strange man that visits the corporation?_

**Find out next time on **

**Remember Me Now?**

**Buh-bye!!**


	5. ChapterV

**Yay more reviews )**

**I need you guys to review &&let me know what you think**

**I can see you people reading but you didn't review!! **

**So REVIEW!! **

**SORRY!! **

**I know I haven't updated in like…a while**

**But I've got A LOT going on**

**I have a running camp early in the morning, then swimming &&the swim meet later in the afternoon**

**&&Also one of my best friends from Oklahoma came down so I've been spending a lot of time with her**

**Then next week sometime is divisionals for swimming, so yeah I'm pretty much gonna die from exhaustion**

**So if I don't update for a while you know why -.-**

**But I'll try to get something written during those times &&get a chapter out as soon as possible**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter V::There Are Some People I'll Take A Bullet For **_

_**&&Some People I'll Put A Bullet In**_

_**Kagome'sPOV**_

"Kagome?"

(groan)…shut up…

"Kagome? Come on wake up already."

My head hurts…let me sleep…

"Kagome get up come on! I'm gonna throw water on you."

What? Water? Who's gonna –

"AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!" I screamed as I hit the hard floor of our suite.

"Finally your up, are you okay?" asked Sango as she stood over me with a now empty bucket.

"What the hell was that for?! You could have just shaken me or something!!" I said glaring at her, while I picked myself off the ground and looked at the damage to my clothes.

"Yeah I know I was thinking about that and all but…," she said as she trailed off looking nonchalantly to a random corner of the room, then out of no where smacking the side of my arm, "you FORGAVE INUYASHA!!" she yelled as she scolded me.

"OOOWW Sango!! What the heck!? I didn't _forgive him_ I'm just giving him a _second chance_," I said trying to explain to her in the calmest way I could manage at the moment.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING KAGOME!!" she yelled, hands folded across her chest, slightly hunched, with a deep scowl as she tapped her foot repeatedly on the carpet floor.

"Is NOT!!" I yelled back now losing my patience. Why was I being accused here?! I'm just giving him a second chance!! Damn!!

"Is TO, Kagome did you forget what he did to you?! Did he do something?! Did he threaten you?! DID HE?!" she asked/yelled angerly loosening her composure and making actions with her hands, like as if it were to emphasize how serious she was.

"Sango he did not threaten me or anything. I'm just giving him a second chance. No I haven't forgotten what he did, I will never forget that, but you know it isn't like me to stay mad at someone especially when they actually looked truly sorry and were asking me to forgive them. I can't do that and you know that. There isn't much he can do now anyways I'm always with someone, and you never know he could have changed. But I'm not going to just say 'no I hate you' I can't and won't do that," I answered looking at her with a hard look, as I tried to tell her to trust me on this, that I was sure of this.

There was a moment of silence where we just held each others stares until she let out a long sigh.

"You know Kagome, your way to nice for your own good," she said giving me a soft smile as she walked out of the bedroom into the living area, sat on the couch and started watching who knows what.

Letting out a sigh of my own I looked down at the ground, _yeah I know._

**

* * *

**

_Should I really of giving him another chance like that? Just so easily?_ Why did I even do that? He doesn't even deserve it….but….

"Kagome?"

Opening my eyes and picking myself off of my pillow, I rested my body on my arm as I turned to look towards the door to see Sango poking her head in.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said giving her a curious look.

Sango shook her head as she opened the door slightly wider to let herself in as she softly closed the door behind her. Walking over to me she sat at the end of my bed crisscross, with slight worry written on her face.

"Is everything alright? I haven't heard from you for a while," she said light worry in her voice.

"I'm alright I'm just thinking about some stuff," I answered trying to reassure her that I wasn't going insane or depressed.

"Its about Inuyasha isn't it?" she teased with a small smile on her face.

Giving a frustrated sigh I sat up right across from her, sitting the same style as her while beginning to slowly telling her what was on my mind.

"Well you know what I think about all this and I'm pretty sure you don't want me yelling at you again," she said looking at me directly.

"You got that right. But I don't know, maybe I was wrong," I said playing with the blanket covers in my hands.

"Your Kagome, that's what you do," she said giving a small laugh.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" I asked giving her a stern look demanding her to tell me.

"Oh nothing," she said leaving a huge curiosity gap in it, "but I forgot to tell you earlier that we're going to school not tomorrow but the day after, which will Wednesday," she said like as if we were going to an amusement park.

"What?! What do you mean school? I have to go to SCHOOL????" I said shocked and confused at the same time, looking at her like she was crazy.

Placing one finger at the side of her cheek and using her other hand to hold onto her elbow she sat there pondering, I guess to try and recall events from earlier that day.

"Well let's see, just because you're a model doesn't mean that you're allowed to be stupid, so yes you do. Earlier today one of Sesshomaru's maids I guess…I'm not sure who she was I think her name was….umm…oh! Kaede, that's her name. Very kind by the way and old…but anyways she was informing me about all the things like what we'll be doing while we're here and what school we'll be attending…stuff like that," she said as she trailed off.

"And WHY didn't you decide to tell me this earlier?!" I yelled giving her a death glare.

"Because of the whole _'oh-I-forgave-Inuyasha'_ thing," she answered simply completely unfazed by my sudden anger.

Still glaring daggers I just looked off to the side.

"I didn't _forgive him_ I'm giving him _**a second chance**_," I said angrily correcting her.

"Oh yeah like there's a difference," she said with heavy sarcasm while glaring, "anyways but we'll be attending a school called Shikon High, and thank goodness we don't have to wear uniforms," she said relieved.

"Shikon High huh? That sounds cool," I said perking up a little.

"Yeah I guess, oh and by the way the school here has started for a few months already so we'll be new. But its high school so there is going to be a whole hell of a lot of drama," she answered like as if it was already beginning to wear her out.

"Haha like as if I don't already have it now," I answered as I began to laugh.

We laughed a while and talked about how our days went until a few hours passed by and I let out a loud yawn.

"We better go to sleep its already 1 in the morning Kagome, you got to get up early or else someone is gonna come in and drag you off again," she said looking towards the digital clock.

"Yeah I know," I agreed as I began to get back under the covers making myself comfortable. As soon as my head hit the pillow my eyes automatically closed and sleep once again overcame me.

**

* * *

**

"Head up hun, just a little…a little more…up…there! Okay don't move hun," said the photographer as he placed himself behind his camera and took the snap shot.

There goes that flash again; those blinding flashes that are going to make me blind one of these days.

"Lovely, Beautiful!! Yes smile for the camera honey," he said moving all around taking pictures from random angles as I posed for the new 'Winter Wonderland' designs.

Damn it was freakin' hot in these clothes, and that small fan blowing in my face "for effect", with small white stuff representing snow that was getting everywhere, was really irritating me.

"Alright let's break everyone, you got 5 minutes," the photographer yelled as he set his camera back into place, and everyone set off their separate ways.

FINALLY!!! I can get a snack or something…I'm starving.

"Kagome could you come with me for a moment? I'd like to show you something," asked Sesshomaru seriously.

Well so much my snack.

"Oh sure," I answered following him to his office.

**

* * *

**

"Kagome, we seem to have a problem," he said slightly frustrated as he sat in his leather chair, elbows on the glass top of the desk his hands forming a small little bridge in front of his eyes.

Oh crap did I so something wrong?! Am I fired?! Already?! Its only been my second day!! Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!!!

"Calm down its nothing you've done, it's just that our rival company has gotten a….new model," he said now pinching the bride of his nose.

I must have had a relieved yet dumbfounded look on my face by now. What was so bad about a new model and what does it have to do with me?

"I know you must be asking yourself on what this has to do with you but I'll show you this video recording of the fashion show held last night for their winter designs," he said as he stood up, took a DVD disk from his coat pocket, opened the case and placed it into a DVD on the counter, which was hooked up to a flat screen behind his desk up on the wall.

I watch as models came down the isle, posed, a photo snap here and there but I didn't see anything out of the usual. Then a girl began to walk out on the isle wearing brown furred Alaskan boots, tight white pants, and zipped low, thick puffed red jacket, with the hood on as fur was lining the edge of it. Over all pretty simple but it wasn't the design I was looking at, the girl looked exactly like me.

"Her name is Kikyo Makanowa, and she just so happens to look exactly like you," he said curiosity laced in his voice.

H-how is this possible? Who is she? I don't have some twin do I?! No mom would have told me.

"You don't happen to have a twin do you?" he asked now turning his questioning gaze towards me.

"N-no!! Not that I know of anyways, I'm positive," I said still stunned by the news.

"I don't know where he found her but she's their top model right now, and believe it or not you're ours," he said looking at me with a smirk on his face.

I'm their top model? I've only been here for two freakin' days, that's not even possible is it?!

"I'm pretty sure you're wondering how but you really are beautiful Kagome many designers are paying us big money just for you to advertise their outfits and designs in our magazine, and I don't know how he could have found someone looking so identical to you, but our companies are now at their top peak just because of you two. News will be getting out soon about our companies rivalry and their new models who are practically twins," he said looking at me seriously.

I could only nod my head still amazed that that girl had my face and that I was their top model. Two days. How?

"But if I may ask, who owns this company and who are they?" I asked curious about this rivalry he speaks of.

"Morikawa Inc. is owned by the man Naraku Morikawa, who has been our rival for years. Conflicts have been between our companies that are more than just design I'll say, well leave it at that. But if you ever come across him for any reason at all, be careful Kagome. Don't come near him at any means, he is extremely dangerous," he said so serious it scared me. What could this Naraku possibly do? What _has_ he already done?

"I-is there anything else I need to know?" I squeaked out.

"No that is all, but don't worry if any other word about this comes out, we'll be sure to inform you," he smiled.

I slowly stood up and walked out of his office having about a million thoughts running through my head.

**

* * *

**

"SANGO!! I'M BACK!!" I yelled out into the suite putting down my purse and taking off my shoes.

"Over here Kagome," I heard Sango's voice call from the bedroom.

Following her voice I found her lying down while flipping channels through the TV.

"Is that all you do? Just lay here and watch TV," I ask scowling at her lazy bummed form.

"No, I actually go out and look around Tokyo, it's just by the time you get home I'm home and relaxing," she said not lifting her eyes from the TV.

I simply shrugged and went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

"Hey Sango! Guess what I found out today," I said while taking lettuce, cheese, mayonnaise, and turkey out of the refrigerator.

"What?" she called out.

"I supposedly have a twin," I said with a smile on my face waiting for her reaction as I went to put my bread in the toaster to toast a little.

"NO WAY!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" she practically screamed. I heard her getting up from the bed and began running to the kitchen to hear the news.

"I just found out!! But she looks pretty much exactly like me, its just she somehow looks a little different, but anyways she's the top model at our rivalry company," I said while I waiting for my toast.

"That's so cool!! Except for the rivalry thing and all, but have you met her or anything?!" she asked excitedly, waiting intently for my answer.

"No, not yet, Sesshomaru just showed me a video recording of their fashion show. He also gave me this creepy warning about staying away from the guy that was head of the company whose name was Naraku," I said now getting my toast and began spreading Mayonnaise on both slices.

"That's freaky," she said thinking about it.

"Yeah I know, but it was interesting. I'm so tired, I don't know how people would ever want to be a model," I said now putting all the contents into my sandwich and putting it together.

"You'll get use to it. When your done with that sandwich your going straight to sleep little missy. We got school tomorrow haha. How weird does that sound? Oh I also have our schedules," she said pulling two pieces of paper from her back pocket, "I have 5 out of 8 classes with you, including lunch. Pretty good huh?" she said handing me my schedule.

Taking my free hand I took my schedule and placed it into my pockets, while taking bites of my sandwich.

"Aren't you even going to look at it?" Sango asked looking at me questioningly.

"Nah, I don't want to go crazy today, I'll do it tomorrow when school starts," I said taking the last bite of my sandwich and walking to the bedroom.

"Okay then whatever you say," Sango shrugged as she followed behind me.

**

* * *

**

_**World Geography**_

"Alright everyone we have a new student who's just moved here from Kyoto, her name is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, why don't you say something about yourself?" exclaimed my over enthusiastic World Geography teacher, Mr. Arazuma.

I hate when teachers make me say something in front of the class, I'm already freaking out. I know there isn't anything to fear and all but…still. Looking around the History room I noticed a few faces from grade school. I'm not scared of anything…just kinda paranoid just seeing them brings back millions of memories I've buried away for years. Now it just feels like the wall that was holding all those memories back is starting to crumble little by little.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I just moved back here from Kyoto where I moved to 6 years ago," I said towards my class who all had a bored expression. But as soon as I said those words they automatically seemed to of woken up.

I could hear some gasps and things being said like _'that's the Higurashi girl? Look at her she's…so different.' 'Wasn't that the girl Inuyasha would always bully around?' 'Holy crap look at her now she's hott!!'_

Couldn't they just shut up? I don't want to be talked about…I don't want my life to be repeating like 6 years ago, I can't take that ever again.

First day and I'm already being talked about because I'm Kagome. The one Inuyasha bullied, the one I slapped the last day I saw him. The day I promised myself I'd NEVER come back here.

"Alright alright let's settle down now, thank you Kagome you may take your seat over next to Shippo. Shippo raise your hand," said Mr. Arazuma looking towards Shippo.

"Now I'm sure all of you are very excited to begin," but one look from our 'enthusiastic' faces his smile seemed to alter into an 'eech' kind of look, "well lucky for ya'll I have a meeting to attend which they happened to arrange for this class period so today will be a free day," he said just relaxing his shoulders and giving us another brightening smile.

Wow what are the chances of that?

"Alright you will all now listen to your sub Mr. Hachi," he said dismissing himself as the class automatically began talking, turning in their seats, moving around, and doing pretty much whatever they wanted as he sat in his desk doing some paper work.

Poor Mr. Hachi I think he's already freaking out about the high school students.

Sango wasn't in my first period class so I was all alone besides the voices I kept hearing about me and how much I've changed and what happened 6 years ago. I wish I could disappear right now, why can't a huge hole just open up in the ground and suck me down? I promise I won't complain or ask a single question. Sinking lower and lower into my seat I finally just went to the position of just having my head resting on the desk as my hair covered my face.

"Umm….are you okay?" I heard a soft voice ask me to my left.

Lifting my head up I looked over to see a handsome boy with beautiful emerald eyes and some what messy reddish orange hair looking at me with concern.

Replacing my uncaring look with a smile I sat up straight in my desk giving him the most convincing I'm-okay look.

"Oh no, no, I'm fine really, I-I was just resting," I said frantically waving my hands out in front of my then pointing towards my desk.

He gave me this strange look, the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you kind of look. Even the your-freakin'-crazy look.

Giving a heavy sigh I said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not okay, thank you for asking though," while giving him a genuine smile.

He seemed confused by my answer since he asked me if that mean I was okay. I just laughed and lied telling him yes I was fine.

"My name's Shippo Martin, I'm a sophomore here. Your Kagome Higurashi, a junior right? If you don't mind could you tell me why everyone seems to be so interested in you?" he asked curiosity laced in his voice.

He stared at me curiously awaiting my answer.

"Umm…well…that was one of the reasons that made me 'not okay', and I really don't want to talk about it…not right now at least. Let's just say that something happened six years ago that a few people still remember.

He gave me an understanding look not pushing the subject any further.

"Alright, I'm sorry, maybe another time?" he said still wanting an answer but I guess in his way asking politely.

I might as well at least tell him I'll give him answer he seems sweet.

"Alright another time…maybe," I said smiling.

A smile broke out of his face as he started up with a new topic satisfied with my answer.

"So you moved from Kyoto huh? That's cool, how come? You missed being here?" he asked.

I didn't think anyone would care enough to ask me all these questions he was asking me. Shippo seems really cool. But unfortunately I can't answer his questions, due to what Sango had told me last night. She told me not to tell anyone at school that I was a model working for Takahashi Co., if I someone did happen to find out then I'd have to be moved to another school in the district so that I wouldn't bombarded with questions and people asking me this and that. I don't know something along those lines.

"Uh…yeah I guess I did miss it a little," I answered. Damn two lies in a row. Well this is turning out great.

"Oh okay, well do you need any help with looking for stuff since you've never been here before?" he asked politely. Oh my gosh he is so sweet, I like Shippo he's probably the nicest person I've met this whole time in Kyoto.

"Actually yes, a lot of help actually, thank you so much," I said, he has no idea how thankful I am for his help.

"Cool!! Can I see your schedule so I see what classes we have together?" he asked.

"Oh yeah sure," I said turning to my right down on the floor beside the desk into my tote bag of Hollister looking though it for my schedule. Finally finding it, I handed it to him as he quickly compared them.

"Hmm…looks like we got 4 out of 8 classes together, including lunch," he said smiling, while handing my schedule back as I placed it back into my bag.

**BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

"Well that was fast," I said to no one in particular as I started to grab all my things.

"I'll show you where your Chemistry room is," he said as he waiting near my desk as we both walked out towards Chemistry.

**

* * *

**

_**Lunch**_

Well so far my day has been 'blah' yeah that's right, 'blah'. I've been talking about in…every…single…one…of my classes. I'm sick of it I don't like it!! What is so amazing about me being here? UGH I'm so pissed right about now I think I'd like to punch the crap out of something, anything.

Chemistry was okay I guess since Sango was in there with me, but still they talked, English III-AP was good I like our teacher she is so freakin' cool, and Shippo and Sango were there. So I got to get them to meet each other. I'm surprised by how smart Shippo is even if he's just a sophomore. He's in most of MY advanced classes and I'm a junior.

"Hey Kagome!!" I heard my name being called by a yelling Sango who was saving me a spot in line along with Shippo beside her.

Fast walking towards them I cut right through the line to them.

**

* * *

**

"Uh…where do we sit?" I asked carrying my lunch tray looking across the whole cafeteria for 3 empty spots for us to sit at.

"I doubt we'll find a place here, you have to get early for that. How about we eat outside?" suggested Shippo.

So following Shippo we all went out into the courtyard and found a nice spot under a huge tree.

"This is awesome, way better than being inside. Look how big this tree is, I bet it'd be fun to climb…" I said while looking up into the branches and how big its trunk was.

"Yeah, this is the oldest tree here I think. It's called Goshinboku, 'the sacred God tree', its said that it can grant wishes if you make a wish to it, but its all just legend," Shippo said insightfully staring towards the tree with wonder.

"That's so cool; maybe I'll make a wish one of these days…." I said as I turned back towards my food and began eating.

"Crap!! I forgot, there's something I need to warn you guys THEE most IMPORTANT rule when here at Shikon High," he said seriously as we raised our heads up from our food now listening intently. "There is 'a group' that owns this school. No one dares mess or say anything towards them, even the teachers are afraid of these kids," he said dangerously.

"Seriously? But how could teachers be afraid of them? They're just high school students," I said not totally believing how scary he's making them sound.

"They aren't exactly normal high school students; they can do whatever they want since all of them are rich, extremely smart, and supermodel type attractive. It's rare for anyone to get into their group at all. Each of the members have something that got them in," he told us.

"Who and where are they?" Sango asked looking around the courtyard to try and find them.

"I doubt they're here, they're probably out eating somewhere. They aren't hard to spot and pretty much impossible to miss, they all have the same blue and white letterman's jacket and all wear a blue and white puka shell bracelet. I'll show you them when they come," he said still looking at us completely serious.

Ha high school students who take over the school huh? Well that's interesting, and they are all "super model attractive"? I don't know why but that makes me laugh. Come on this is high school. I think Shippo is over exaggerating just a little too much.

We continued eating and talking while getting to know each other better and everything else about our school.

Lunch was almost over and that's when Shippo told us to look over at the courtyard closest towards the front parking lot.

There and behold were them the kids Shippo warned us and just looking at the guys I'm pretty sure I was drooling right there and then. They were SSOO HOTT!!! I mean like everything was perfect about them, I'm not even joking. Even the girls were pretty; they could definitely be models if they wanted.

"That's them," he said as he stared with his eyes, "see the guy in the silver hair? He's Inuyasha Takahashi, and if this was a monarch he'd be the King. He can own and control anyone, most of the female population faint from just looking and swooning over him. He's the captain of the basketball, football, and lead swimmer for all strokes in swimming. IQ extremely high and his brother Sesshomaru owns the biggest modeling business in Tokyo," said Shippo filling us in.

INUYASHA?! Well, I can't say I'm totally surprised but still…I can't believe that. Maybe he didn't change all that much…

"There over walking next to him on his right is Miroku Shonen, his right hand man, who would be known as The Prince. He is second in command and the player of the group. He flirts with every girl making him irresistible towards the girls. Also the smoothest talker. He's the captain of the baseball team, plays basketball, and ties with Inuyasha on freestyle for swimming," he said.

I looked towards Sango to see her reaction towards this, but just saw her glare, she didn't seem like she was as surprised as I was. Hmm…

"Over on Inuyasha's left is Kouga. He has dirt on everyone, and the hacker of the group. He too has the female population and is a quick thinker. He only plays baseball," said Shippo.

"Behind Kouga is Ayame Kinowa, Kouga and her have been on and off for the last few months but are currently 'taking a break'," he said moving onto the other girl, "she would be considered The Queen, her name is Kikyo Makanowa and she's a total bitch," said Shippo bitterly.

I had to laugh at his reaction towards her.

"Anyways….hey wait," he turned to me wide-eyed then back at Kikyo noticing our close resemblance, "your not related to her….are you?" he asked extremely curious, his full attention on me.

"No I'm not, I've never meet her before," which is true, since I've only seen her from a video.

"But you guys look almost a like," he said saying to no one in particular, "but anyways she's Kikyo, her and Inuyasha aren't dating but you can tell that she's been trying to get him, he just refuses to go out with her. But she can make anyone's life a living hell, and is a total slut. Your eyes begin to burn if you look at her to long," he said disgusted.

"Moving on behind Kikyo is Yura Honda. She and Ayame are Kikyo's followers, there isn't really much to say about her," said Shippo bored.

So Inuyasha is like their leader? Just like old days huh Inuyasha? I bet you haven't changed at all…

I looked over towards Sango as she watch Miroku swooning some girl, and saw a flash of hurt cross her face before it was covered up with anger. I wonder what Sango thinks about all of this. I guess I'll just ask her about it later…

**BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

Aww…now we have to go back to class. Oh well…P.E athletics here I come…

**

* * *

**

**BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Yay!! School's finally out I'm so tired….even if I didn't really do anything but sit there and listen to the teacher.

Where are Sango and Shippo? They said they'd meet me after school to go out for pizza or something, and I've already been waiting here for 10 minutes since the bell has rung.

"Kagome!! Sorry I'm late are you ready? Hey wait where's Shippo?" she asked when she came up towards me looking for Shippo.

"I don't know I thought he was going to be coming with you," I said confused.

"No he's not with me, I didn't have him last class…" she said confused on where he could be.

"You don't happen to know what class he had last do you?" I asked

"Nope, he never told me."

"Yeah me neither."

"Should be leave without him?"

"No, I think I'm going to try looking for him you can go ahead to the car, I'll be there in a few minutes," I said giving her my stuff. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about Shippo not meeting us.

Quickly walking down the hallway I looked into the classrooms I passed by looking for Shippo.

I walked through all the hallways on the first floor and started up on the second floor.

No Shippo.

That's weird he would of told me he couldn't meet us in 7th period, he wouldn't just ditch us. Would he?

_Maybe he's in the courtyard_ I thought following my instinct. Going out the doors to the back of the school I walked around the courtyard trying to find him.

"Hey Sango we're Kagome?" asked Shippo catching up with Sango, as she was putting all the backpacks, and everything in the back of her car.

"Shippo? We were wondering where you were. Kagome went to go and look for you," Sango told Shippo.

"Oh I was in Art putting away some stuff and talking to the teacher, sorry I'm late," he said apologizing.

"(sigh) no big let me call Kagome to tell her you're here," Sango said pulling out her phone and dialing Kagome's number.

"Where the hell could he be?! SHIPPO!!" I called out in the courtyard hoping to hear something.

And I did, but it wasn't Shippo.

"HELP ME!!" some kid screamed.

I ran towards the voice that was coming from behind one of the school buildings.

Reaching towards it I found a freshman boy being pinned against the wall by Kouga and Ayame as he was struggling and screaming for help.

"I didn't mean to!! I'm sorry I'm sorry it won't happen again!!" he pleaded towards them.

"We'll make sure it doesn't," said Inuyasha getting closer towards the boy.

"I-Inuyasha…" I said shocked.

Everyone fell silent.

**

* * *

**

**Yay!! **

**Finally this chapter is done. Damn its like freakin' long lol its 10 pages on Word**

**Well I guess that's kinda good since I'm gonna probably not get to write again in like forever…**

**But yeah I'll try and write ASAP!!**

**Tell me what you think so far on the review please!!**

**Please &&Thank You!!**

_**Next – ChapterVI:: Aww Shit**_

**Mmkaythanksbye**


	6. Chapter VI:: Aww Shit

**I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while, seriously I am**

**I've been wanting to know what happens too &&I'm the one who's writing it XD**

**Lol haha weird**

**I seriously have THEE BIGGEST writers block ever**

**I was so mad **

**Anywhoo I've had so much going on its not even funny**

**Oh &&band camp was this whole week &&**

**FYI if your going to join band in highschool**

**sarcastica laugh ha well you better be prepared to kiss your life good-bye**

**cuz seriously you won't have one anymore -.-**

**sigh**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter VI:: Aww Shit**_

_**Kagome'sPOV**_

Silence.

The silence is what killed me, what stopped them, what made them all look at me.

My mouth was hanging open as my eyes were as wide as they could get. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything but stand there in shock.

_Did you really expect anything different Kagome? Did you really think that all of a sudden he'd change? That a simple sorry would make it all go away and ya'll would become friends? Just like that huh?_

Yes…yes I did think that that would happen. Now hearing my own conscience taunting me about how stupid I was to think that, I felt like crap.

Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid STUPID!! How could I? How could I…I…UGH!!

_How could he? How could I? Why did I believe him?! Why didn't I listen to Sango!?_

Looking at him I could see that he was in shock too. His golden orbs wide staring at me, like as if he couldn't believe I was really there, staring at him.

That's when my phone rang.

I snapped out of my trance as did all of the others.

"Get her," Kikyo said coldly, as she narrowed her eyes towards me.

Before I knew it Kouga held me with my arm twisted behind my back and my other arm held tightly in his grasp.

Before I could scream Yura had tied some cloth over my mouth making my scream no louder than a loud whisper.

"Who the hell is she?" Kikyo asked out towards whoever would answer her in the group.

Inuyasha remained silent still staring at me, disbelievingly. None of the others seemed to know who I was until Ayame spoke up.

"Isn't she that new girl everyone's been talking about?" she said with an unsure voice.

"The new girl? Hmmm…I've never heard or seen you before," she said in a deadly tone while giving me a smirk. The bitch is probably thinking of a way to torture me into not telling anyone about what I'd just seen.

"Hey," said Ayame out loud, "doesn't she kinda look like you Kikyo?" she pondered.

Kikyo had a questionable look as she stepped back from my struggling form to get a better view.

"I guess in a way she kind of does. But there is no way she could match this lovely face," Kikyo said while tossing her raven black hair from her shoulders. _Well someone's full of themself._

"Let her go."

_**Inuyasha'sPOVearlier**_

"I-Inuyasha."

_Ccccccccrrrrrrrrraaaaaaapppppp_

Don't tell me…..

Slowly I turned to look back over my shoulder, my body slowly following, to see her stunned form, eyes wide, and mouth agape.

Yeah, she would do that wouldn't she?

Yes I was shocked to see her there but then half of me was screaming at myself for being enough of a dumbass to actually _believe_ Sesshomaru.

'Do you really think that I would put her in the same school as you little brother? She's going to another special school away from you, regardless,' said Sesshomaru.

Asshole.

The sound of a phone ringing made me snap back to the current situation that was at hand, and before I knew it 'The Group' had Kagome's mouth covered with some cloth and held in a grip by Kouga I knew she could never hope of breaking.

I mentally smacked myself in the head, well this is going to be difficult getting her away from us. I didn't want her to be involved in this or to see any of this, what do I tell her now?

I finally get her to forgive me after 6 years of torture and here I am still doing it right in front of her. Back to fucking square one.

"Let her go," I said menacingly.

_**BackToKagome**_

_Did he just tell them to let me go?_

I'm pretty sure the rest of them are all wondering the same thing, on account how they all automatically looked up from me and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious?" asked Kikyo, not trusting her ears.

"You know I don't like to repeat myself," he said in a deadly tone towards Kikyo that had everyone take a step back. I could even feel Kouga tense up.

He made his way towards me, giving Kouga a deadly look, which happened to remind me of the phrase '_if looks could kill_.'

Automatically Kouga released his hold on me. I took off the cloth that was tied around me mouth and rubbed my sore arm from being twisted in such an uncomfortable position by Kouga.

I looked up at Inuyasha to try and read his emotions or at least figure out what he was planning, but he hid them all so well. I was still so….stunned and numb at all these thoughts running through my mind. I don't even know what to think, I can't even think of yelling at him, getting mad at him, or screaming, or running….I just…

"Leave her, let's go, I'll deal with her later," I heard Inuyasha say in a stern voice as he turned his back on me and began walking away.

No one moved at first still in disbelief that their 'King' was ordering them to leave me alone. But surely, not one of them seemed willing to go against his word, and slowly one by one followed him.

All I could do was watch them go, my mouth still slightly open I'm sure, I was still so numb, I mean how could he do this? Was I really that stupid?

Millions of things were in my mind that just left me so….I don't know. Dumbfounded I guess you can say. Slowly I slid down and sat on the floor just staring at their descending forms as they left me to my thoughts.

"Kagome!! How come you didn't pick up your –", Sango's voice was automatically cut off as soon as she saw me just sitting there on the ground looking broken. With a scream of my name and worry lacing her words she rushed over to me and began asking what happened.

She kept rambling and talking at high speed of things that I couldn't seem to hear clearly. They all just sounded no clearer or louder than when someone speaks underwater. I was just way to out of it.

"He lied to me Sango…" was all I could get out, even if it was barely above a whisper.

Sango's talking must of stopped since it became quiet and I could feel her hugging me, saying 'comforting words' I'm guessing to try and make me feel better.

After a few minutes she began trying to pick me up and I could feel another pair of arms helping me up as well – probably Shippo.

I don't care anymore I just want to go home…

**

* * *

**

_**InuyashaPOV**_

"Uh….Inuyasha…." Kouga said uneasily, unsure on how to address the question towards me. Probably of what happened earlier.

"…what the hell was that back there?!" screamed an angry Kikyo as she finished up Kouga's question. Her hands were on her hips resting on her bloody red short mini skirt, her form deadly and scolding demanding an explanation from me.

I stopped walking, gave a deep sigh, and turned to face her, and the rest of the group. They want an explanation, well so do I. What the hell was I suppose to tell them? I'm sure as hell not telling them the truth.

Kouga gave a disbelieving look towards Kikyo surprised that she would just blurt it out like that, afraid of what my reaction would be. Good he should be afraid; apparently Kikyo didn't seem to sense the tense air surrounding her.

Ayame stood behind her friend demanding an explanation also, her arms neatly folding across her pink tube top. Yura stood next to Ayame, glaring as well.

"Don't worry about it, I said I'd deal with it. Let's just say…there are some loose ends only I can tie," I said giving a wicked smirk. That should shut her up from a while.

Kikyo slowly loosened up her composure, as she believed the lie.

"Oh really? I thought that you were protecting her or something. So you want this one all to yourself huh? Just be sure to keep her quiet," she said as she smirked evilly and continued walking towards her car. "Bye hun," she yelled over her shoulder as she gave me a wink, her minions following her.

Eeeww how disgusting.

"So that really is it huh?" Kouga asked slyly, hands in his jean pockets as he was leaning against the wall, as if this whole encounter were amusing.

I slowly turned in his direction, a scowl on my face.

"What do you mean by that _Kouga_," I said in a tone that meant I was serious.

"Oh nothing," he said shrugging his shoulders, as he pushed himself off the wall, slowly walking towards the direction of his car, "I was just thinking. She's not all that bad lookin', pretty cute actually. Try not to do anything to horrible, can't let beauty like that go to waste now can I?" he said as he gave a heart filled laugh as he continued his walk.

I glared at his descending form. He wouldn't dare.

I waited till his car drove out of the school parking lot before I started to head towards mine. Giving a deep sigh I unlocked my Black Jaguar and got in, just sitting in the drivers seat.

Okay I've got to think a few moments.

I got the group away from Kagome to where they couldn't do any damage. Check. I told them I'd deal with her, that way she won't get involved with 'The Group'. Check. Now what to do about Kagome……Shippo?!

Looking out towards the school parking lot I noticed Kagome slowly walking, head down, a dazed look in her eyes towards a car, Sango and Shippo following behind her with worried looks.

Does Shippo know Kagome? Huh….who would of guessed. I could use this to my advantage….

I gave a fustrated sigh as I looked towards Kagome, could she walk anymore of a….I'm-so-sad-I-can't-believe-it-all kinda walk?!

_Well its your fault stupid_

Oh shut the hell up I mentally screamed at myself.

I'm driving myself crazy I got to get out of here. Shippo might be able to help me with this whole 'complication', I mean….its just Kagome right? She forgave me once it shouldn't be that hard to be forgive twice.

**

* * *

**

_**Author'sPOV**_

"I want you to find out who she is and what connection she has to Inuyasha," Kikyo said angrily as she drove her convertible.

"But Inuyasha said–" Yura began, trying to tell her friend from the back seat of the car.

"I know what he said!!" yelled Kikyo as she looked at her friend in the backseat in the rearview mirror, "But something tells me that there is more to this girl than he's letting on," Kikyo continued, a scowl across her features.

"What more can there be Kikyo? She probably did something to make him want to torture her all by himself," Ayame said trying to reason with her, as she continued to keep shrugging it off as no big deal.

"No, I still want to know," Kikyo said stubbornly, "Ayame I want you to find out what connection they have, Yura I want you to find out who she is and anything else that might be useful," commanded Kikyo.

"Are you sure about this? What if Inuyasha finds out?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about him, he won't know any of this," Kikyo said confidently.

Ayame and Yura looked at each other uneasily but still didn't push the subject any further.

**

* * *

**

_**KagomePOV**_

Blank, yyuuppp that's pretty much all my mind is right about now. I've been in this room as soon as Sango drove us all home. That was 2 hours ago. Hmm….I think I should be mad, or sad, or something? Why am I so numb then?

Maybe I'm some weird freakazoid that loses all human emotion at weird moments of the day.

Maybe.

I took in a deep breath to try and clear my mind and think all this through.

Okay Kagome get a hold of yourself.

I forgave him. Why'd I do that again?

_Cuz your stupid_ my conscience answered.

Oh yeah, that's right. But besides that small little factor I don't get why I did. I think Sango was right, I am way to nice for my own good.

Okay focus Kagome you've gotten that established, now what are you going to do about it?

_I don't know_ was about my only thought.

Well at least I got somewhere, but how could he…..

Wait

A

Minute

Oh hell no we are not feeling sorry for his ass.

He can go to hell and fuck a cat for all I care.

Oh my gosh

That was rude, what am I thinking?! That poor cat doesn't deserve to be fucked by Inuyasha…it didn't even do anything….

DAMMIT KAGOME THINK!!! UGH I seriously think I have A.D.D. or something. Okay _focus_ **focus** _**FOCUS!!!**_

Do you hate Inuyasha?

_Uhhhh…_was about the only comprehendable answer my brain could process.

I think I should hate him after what he did. But hate seems so….I don't know. I think I just really really really really dislike him.

Yeah that sounds about right. I'm pretty sure that he'll so something that will **MAKE** me hate him, but there is no way I'm going to forgive him as easily again.

Right?

Right.

Mmkay good, now as long as I can keep that in mind I should be good.

I gave another sigh, I wonder how worried Sango is, I think I should go check and tell her that I'm okay.

"THAT ASSHOLE!!" I heard Sango scream.

"Well that can't be good," I said as I climbed out of my comfy bed and walked across the carpet out of the room.

**

* * *

**

_**SangoPOVearlier**_

Kagome's been silent this whole time. I wonder what happened, what did Inuyasha do exactly? He better not of hurt her, she looks fine. I'll just ask her later I doubt she'd tell me now.

I unlocked our room and held it open for Kagome to go first. She kept her head down, eyes dazed and sighlently walked past me going straight into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

I gave a heavy defeated sigh as I worridly watched her go.

Hey

Where the hell was Miroku during all this?! He's suppose to watch out for her!!

Damn no good for nothing perverted, idiotic, stupid, jerk-ass, thick-headed, psychotic, egotistic, manical player, piece of –

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Who the hell could that be," I wondered aloud. I quickly looked over towards the bedroom to see if Kagome was curious enough to come out and see who it was too.

The door was still closed.

Apparently not then. I walked over towards the door to see a small chubby little bald man holding a huge vase filled with roses.

"Miss Higurashi?" he asked looking at me questionably. Roses? Who would send her roses? I wonder who–

"Ma'am?" the small man asked.

"Oh! Uh um no she isn't here right now but I'll be sure to give it to her," I said as I took the vase full of roses from him.

"Alright then I just need to you sign here," he said as he handed me the clipboard that was in his other hand.

I quickly signed my chicken-scratch signature and was about to close the door when he ended up stopping me.

"Oh please hold on ma'am, I just brought only one just to see if she was here. Would you mind if I bring the rest?" he asked looking towards me awaiting my answer.

_There's more?_

"Oh uh no not at all go ahead and bring them," I said shock probably vivid on my face.

"Alright then, I'll have me and my men bring them," he said as he walked away.

He needed his men to help him?! Who the hell would send Kagome so many roses??

I held the vase out in front of me turning around and round looking for a small card or something to identify who it was by.

Hidden between two roses I found a small little card. I quickly took it and placed the vase on the small coffee table near the couch.

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see any of this, please let me make it up to you I'll do anything I can to show you I'm truly sorry.**_

_**-Inuyasha**_

_He sure has some balls, I'll be sure to rip those out_, I thought angrily as I crumpled up the little card.

_Maybe I should throw that vase out too_, I thought as I glared towards the evil blood red roses facing towards me.

I began to walk towards the vase about to go through it off the balcony when my eyes flashed towards the bedroom where Kagome was.

(sigh) _I'll let Kagome decide that for herself_ I thought as I backed away from the vase.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

_Well that was fast_ I thought as I went towards the door opening it for the men holding vases.

As soon as I opened the door they just walked right in, one after another and just started putting vases full of roses on any surface available.

Who said that they could just walk in like that?! Look at all these damn flowers from that asshole!!

Once again my eyes glanced over towards Kagome's bedroom door to see if she's even hearing this or bothering to come out any time soon.

Nothing.

The men continued coming each with a vase, I really wonder how many there are.

Everything was covered, they put in pretty much everywhere, they ran out of room on the counters, tables, the TV even, so they just settled for the chairs and floor.

Finally when our poor little suite couldn't possible hold anything else the last man told me that was all, said good-bye and walked out.

I slammed the door on his way out.

"THAT ASSHOLE!!!" I screamed, my hands on the side of me in fists, I could feel my nails digging into my palms.

**

* * *

**

_**KagomePOV**_

"Sango is every– oh my…." I couldn't even finish it. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?! Why'd Miroku send you so many flowers?! I can't even walk to where you are!!" I said in mild shock as I scanned the whole entire room looked at all the roses. Damn Miroku.

"Miroku?! Yeah right this is from the other asshole, Inuyasha," she said still on the crimson wave.

"Inuyasha?" well that was a shocker – well not really but…maybe…why am I so indecisive??

I bent down towards the nearest vase, found the card and read his small little message. My face must have turned to a disgusted one according to Sango's reaction towards it.

"Haha so can we throw 'em away?" she asked hope in her voice as she clamped her hands together as she looked beggingly.

I still held the Inuyasha's small card in my hand, as I looked up to Sango's pleading eyes.

"But Sango that would be rude," I said as I pretended to look sad about it. Sango gave me a disbelieving look as her whole composure fell and her arms hung from her sides and her mouth was wide open. But I changed my expression into an evil smirk, "but he deserves it, and I dislike everything from him," I said still smirking with that evil gleam as I crumpled up his card and bent down to pick up the flowers and thought what to do with them as I began looking at the flowers.

Sango seemed to look relieved.

"Oh thank goodness," she said as she placed a hand over her heart, "I thought you were serious, I was about to say…. don't make me throw this vase of flowers at you," she said with a smile spreading on her face.

I just gave her a smile and a small laugh, "So what do you think we should do with these flowers Sango?" I asked a smile still on my face.

"Hmm…I don't know Kagome, what should we do with them?" she answered back, playing along as she too picked up a vase of flowers.

"I think that we should either burn 'em, or through 'em off the balcony, or we could do it the boring way and throw it in the trash. Unless you have any suggestions," I told her as I began to walk out towards the balcony.

"Oh I don't know. Would it be alright to throw them out off the balcony like that, it would make a huge mess," Sango said now thinking of what would happen.

"Crap your right. Okay so burn them? Wait no….that wouldn't work either we would need like a **huge** fire for that," I said now running out of my options.

"I think we're gonna have to settle for the trash bags, then the trash can," Sango said, her mouth in a slanted frown as she still eyed the vase suspiciously.

"Aww well that's no fun."

**

* * *

**

_**AuthorsPOV**_

"UGH!!" Kikyo screamed in frustration as she stomped into the modeling company building.

"Having some trouble Kikyo," asked a dark menacing voice, as he lifted his head from the papers he was currently searching through in his hands.

"Its none of your business Naraku," Kikyo spit back.

"Now now let's not be disrespectful," a hidden dangerous warning hidden behind his words.

Kikyo didn't say anything but give him a hard look and tried to keep from his gaze. Knowing he'd get angry with her she just decided to tell him.

"There is something about this new girl at school. She seems to somehow have something to do with Inuyasha," she said bitterly as she directed her gaze the floor glaring still.

"Really now," Naraku said in disinterest as he began searching through his business papers once again.

"Yes," Kikyo said her anger getting higher and higher and she crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't see what is so special about her. That slut even has a close similarity to me, of course she isn't as beautiful, ugh, I hate Kagome," Kikyo said more to herself than she did Naraku.

Naraku became interested once again as soon as he had recognized the name she had just spoken.

"What did you say this girl's name was," he asked in a dangerous low tone, his eyes narrowing in on her.

"Kagome," she said it like it was some bad taste in her mouth, "why? Do you know her?" Kikyo asked curious now.

"She is the newest model for the Takahashi Corporation, she is their leading model," Naraku said in a more bitter tone than Kikyo.

Kikyo's face completely dropped into a blank one as she just blinked continually still staring at Naraku.

"**SHE'S WHAT?!!?**" she screamed towards Naraku.

Naraku gave her a look that automatically made her shut up. Then without a word he walked towards his office.

Kikyo was still fuming with anger and hatred for a girl she had just met.

Just then her phone rang, automatically she picked it up.

"WHAT?!" she asked already yelling at the person on the other end.

"K-Kikyo….I….uh….Kagome…." it was Yura.

"What about the bitch," Kikyo asked as she tried to stuff down her anger, her breathing still ragged.

"Shee Kikyo calm down. We have your information," came Ayame's voice. It was a three-way call.

"Tell me," was Kikyo's simple reply.

"Kagome is the working at the Takahashi modeling co. and is their top model," Yura started.

"I _know_ that, I just found out. Can you tell?" Kikyo said sarcastically, "what else?"

"According to some students who've talked to her today they say that six years ago there was something that went on between Inuyasha and Kagome," answered Ayame.

"What kinda of something? Did they date?!" Kikyo asked in shock.

"No, supposable Inuyasha bullied Kagome during her elementary years," said Yura.

"Serves her right," retorted Kikyo.

"She moved after grade school to Kyoto then moved back here to Tokyo, according to the students," informed Ayame.

"So why didn't he bully her like he did years ago, now?" Kikyo asked questionably.

"I don't know, that's what we've been trying to find out," defended Yura.

"But there was some other interesting news. Something about her being an ugly ducking and is now beautiful or something like that," said Ayame.

"Huh? So she was ugly then and supposable 'pretty' now?" Kikyo asked.

"I guess I'm not sure," replied Ayame.

"Hmm…I wonder…." Kikyo began to think to herself, "is that all?"

"That's all I got," said Yura.

"Me too," replied Ayame.

"Alright, keep looking for information, if you find anything else tell me," were Kikyo's last words as she hung up the phone.

'_So this 'girl' is part of Inuyasha's past and now she thinks that she can just come back without anything happening? Ha that bitch has another thing coming if she thinks she can mess with the queen like–_

_'Wait, let's see exactly how much Inuyasha cares. He says that he doesn't then why didn't he do something to her? He didn't even do or say anything to her earlier, he actually let her go. Then he said that he would deal with her later, which I doubt. This girl means more than just an old enemy._

_'I think I'll give him a little 'test', let's see how far he's willing to go,' _thought Kikyo as she began to redial Ayame and Yura.

**

* * *

**

**Okay yeah I'm going to stop here, that's about as far as I got &&I'm tired**

**Sorry if it's horrible I haven't written for a while **

**You guys know what to do read &&REVIEW please!!!**

**Domo Arigatou**

_**PreviewFor:**_

_**Chapter VII:: The Bet & Deal**_

_"Have you taken care of her yet?" asked Kikyo as she stood before me with her minions behind her angry stance._

_"No, I've got time, what's your hurry?" I asked nonchalantly._

_Her eyes only narrowed at me, for my such laidback tone, as she continued to smack her gum from frustration._

_"What if she tells on what she saw?" she questioned._

_I'm getting sick of this_

_"Does it matter? Not like they can do anything, we have control," I answered with a straight face and a slight bored expression_

_"You know if you can't think of…a punishment for her, I think I got an idea," she said wickedly._

_The last girl she smiled to that way is still in therapy._

_"What do you have planned?" I asked curious at what she was thinking._

_She just continued smiling like this was some fun game._

_"How about we make a bet while we're at it? She's not important anyways, and we could shake up this school a little," she said still not telling me what she was planning._

_"What is it Kikyo," I asked for the last time sick of her little cat and mouse games, as I now stood up and gave her a death glare demanding her for an answer._

**Stay tuned **

**Mmkaythanksbuhbye**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
